Obscuridade Púrpura
by Ina Ivashkov
Summary: Numa festa dada por Edward Cullen, Bella, a nerd da escola, é estuprada e isso desencadeia muitos mistérios de seu passado. Na corrida mortal para descobrir quem é seu agressor, Bella e Edward acabarão dividindo mais do que sua sede por justiça.
1. Perfil dos personagens

**Título:** Obscuridade Púrpura

**Autora**: Ina Ivashkov

**Personagens:** Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jacob, Angela, Jasper, James, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renée, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Kate, Peter...

**Gênero:** Crime/Romance + Drama, Mistério, Suspense, Aventura.

**Censura:** NC +17

**Sinopse:** Numa festa dada por Edward Cullen, Bella, a nerd da escola, é estuprada e isso desencadeia muitos mistérios de seu passado. Na corrida mortal para descobrir quem é seu agressor, Bella e Edward acabam dividindo mais do que sua sede por justiça.

**# Avisos:**

Essa Fic contém violência sexual, violência extrema, lemons, lime, estupro e drogas.

Narrada em 3° pessoa.

Não manterei todos os casais.

Não posto todos os dias.

Comentários são bem vindos e deixam uma autora feliz.

Flashbacks serão em itálico.

* * *

Perfil dos personagens

#

**Isabella Naked/Swan**

Filha de Renée Dwyer, uma antiga dançarina, e Charlie Swan, chefe de policia aposentado. Perdeu os pais aos 13 anos. Ela e o irmão mais velho tiveram que morar com a tia e a prima. Tímida e quieta. É muito estudiosa e adora ler livros e desenhar. Gosta de caminhar e tem pavor de altura.

**Ponto forte: **Inteligência. **Ponto fraco: **Seus segredos.

#

**Edward Cullen**

Filho de Esme Masen, uma arquiteta de sucesso, e Carlisle Cullen, um médico renomado. São pais maravilhosos, mas muito ocupados. Cresceu sendo mimado para não reclamar da pouca atenção. Popular e sedutor. Adora farras e colecionar garotas. Gosta de música clássica e filmes antigos e tem pavor de deixar as pessoas verem como é.

**Ponto forte: **Confiança. **Ponto Fraco: **Influenciável.

#

**Emmett Naked/Swan**

Irmão mais velho de Bella. Cuida dela desde a morte dos pais, tem pavor de que qualquer coisa possa acontecê-la. Passou a ter uma casa apenas sua e a cuidar legalmente de Bella assim que completou 21 anos. É engraçado e protetor. Faz faculdade de culinária. Gosta de cozinhar e inventar novos pratos. Odeia ver Bella triste.

**Ponto forte: **Carisma. **Ponto fraco: **Bella.

#

**Alice Black**

Filha de Regina Francis, uma famosa dançarina de balé, e Billy Black, dono de uma cadeia de supermercados. Perdeu a mãe muito cedo e foi criada pelo irmão e pelo pai. Passou dois anos estudando fora. Mimada, mas meiga. Agitada e divertida. Gosta de moda e maquiagem e ama tirar fotos. Odeia praticar esportes.

**Ponto forte: **Intuitiva. **Ponto fraco: **Consumista.

#

**Jacob Black**

Irmão mais velho de Alice. Depois que sua mãe morreu no parto de Alice, se sente na obrigação de cuidar dela sempre. Tem uma relação conturbada com o pai que quer de qualquer jeito que ele tome conta dos negócios. Super protege a irmã. Cursa faculdade de administração, mas odeia. É implicante. Gosta de dormir e andar de moto. Odeia estudar.

**Ponto forte: **Companheirismo. **Ponto fraco: **Esquentado.

#

**Jasper Whitlock **

Filho único de Ashley Bennett e Josh Whitlock, dois grandes empresários comerciais. É solitário. Cresceu cercado de babás e sendo extremamente paparicado, mas quase não vê os pais. É tímido e meigo. Gosta de jogar vídeo game e ler. Odeia falar em público.

**Ponto forte: **Solidariedade. **Ponto fraco: **Bebidas.

#

**Rosalie Hale**

Filha única de Cecília West, uma advogada brilhante, e Anthony Hale, ex jogador de futebol americano. É estupidamente linda e sonha ser modelo. Tem uma relação ruim com a mãe. Popular e esnobe. Adora ser o centro das atenções e gosta de sair. Odeia ser ignorada e não gosta de mostrar seu bom coração.

**Ponto forte: **Ambiciosa. **Ponto fraco: **Superficial.

#

**James Brandon**

O novo professor de teatro de Edward e Bella. Doce e amigo, ao mesmo tempo misterioso e reservado. Parece ter uma queda por Bella. Gosta de livros clássicos e de dançar. Odeia pessoas falsas e sem talento.

**Ponto forte: **Doçura. **Ponto fraco: **Ciumento.

#

**Angela Weber**

Prima de Bella. É filha de Maya Weber, irmã de Renée e uma repórter em ascensão. Pai desconhecido. É espirituosa e tem uma língua afiada. É uma grande confidente de Bella. Muda-se para Califórnia com a mãe quando essa aceita um emprego. Adora ouvir música. Odeia acordar cedo.

**Ponto forte: **Bom humor. **Ponto fraco: **Drogas.

#

**Mike Newton**

Filho de Debra Jordan e Michael Newton, ex músico. Um dos melhores amigos de Edward. Completamente insuportável e muito popular. Capitão do time de futebol americano da escola. Gosta de sair de carro e fumar. Odeia quando as pessoas não lhe obedecem.

**Ponto forte: **Manipulador. **Ponto fraco: **Covarde.

#

**Lauren Mallory**

Uma das líderes de torcida. Popular e atraente. Adora seguir o Edward feito uma cachorrinha. Atirada e convencida. Filha de Blanca Feldman, dona de casa, e Andrew Mallory, analista de sistemas. Finge ser rica. Adora pintar as unhas e humilhar as pessoas. Odeia ser pobre.

**Ponto forte: **Beleza. **Ponto fraco: **Estupidez.

#

**Jessica Stanley**

Também líder de torcida. Popular, mas esquisita. É a outra garota que venera Edward. Unha e carne com Lauren. Boba e falsa. Filha de Olivia Simon, uma esteticista, e Lohan Stanley, dono de uma rede de hotéis. Adora ir a praia e usar roupas curtas. Odeia fazer dever de casa.

**Ponto forte: **Falsidade. **Ponto fraco: **Fofoca.

#

**Tyler Crowley**

Primo de Mike Newton, é filho de Stella Mitchell, uma socialite, e Denis Crowley, um empresário inescrupuloso. Maldoso e pedante. É muito mimado e costuma ter tudo que quer. Adora se exibir por ai e transar com várias garotas. Odeia levar um fora.

**Ponto forte: **Mentira. **Ponto fraco: **Mulheres.

#

**Peter Hoffman**

Primo de Edward. Filho de Elizabeth Masen e Thomas Hoffman, um arquiteto de sucesso. Misterioso e sedutor. Tem uma aura envolvente e uma lábia muito boa. É um perfeito cavalheiro e muito galanteador. Adora participar de rachas e cometer loucuras. Odeia ser desafiado.

**Ponto forte: **Charmoso. **Ponto fraco: **Desafios

#

**Kate Lehrman**

Prima de Edward e Peter. Sua mãe é irmã de Elizabeth e Esme. Filha de Carmen Masen e Chase Lehrman, arqueólogos prestigiados. É obrigada a passar uns tempos na casa de Edward, o que revive velhas histórias. É animada e divertida. Gosta de comer pipoca e implicar com Edward. Odeia ver as pessoas tristes.

**Ponto forte: **Sinceridade. **Ponto fraco: **Família.

* * *

Reviews? Me digam o que esperam da Fic.


	2. Prólogo

**Obscuridade Púrpura**

**.**

Numa festa dada por Edward Cullen, Bella, a nerd da escola, é estuprada e isso desencadeia muitos mistérios de seu passado. Na corrida mortal para descobrir quem é seu agressor, Bella e Edward acabam dividindo mais do que sua sede por justiça.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**  
**.**

Os pés dela patinhavam as poças d'águas e eram triturados pelos cascalhos do chão. Enquanto corria sem parar flashes e imagens invadiam sua mente.

Fogo. Algo estava queimando. Ela podia ouvir gritos. Eram os _seus_ gritos?

Sabia que algo estava errado, sabia que tinha que parar de correr. Não era assim, a cena não era essa. Mas não conseguia. As pesadas botas soando atrás dela a faziam tremer tanto que qualquer pensamento coerente tinha sido expulso da sua mente.

Estava escuro e apesar de saber que ninguém a ouviria, berrou. Berrou a plenos pulmões, o que dificultou mais ainda a sua corrida.

O único som que se ouvia era o silêncio da noite e os grilos espalhados ao redor da floresta.

Como diabos ela tinha ido parar ali? Onde estava o asfalto em que seu pé pisava a segundos atrás?

Sua mão pinicava e mesmo no escuro olhou para baixo e teve um flash de algo brilhoso. _Sangue_. Ela estava cortada. Não um cortezinho qualquer, não algo superficial, mas alguma coisa funda o suficiente para fazer sua mão ficar banhada e derramar pequenos pingos no chão.

Ela tinha um maldito rastro atrás de si e sabia que isso só ajudaria mais ainda seu perseguidor. Não que ele precisasse, Bella sabia que aquele maldito podia farejar o medo a quilômetros de distância.

Fechou os olhos com força por um momento. Não enxergava mais de um palmo a frente do nariz e não sabia onde estava. Ela só corria mais e mais.

Espreitando no escuro da noite, se escondeu atrás de um arbusto e rezou para que a noite a acobertasse. Logo os passos atrás dela cessaram e pode ouvir uma respiração irregular bem próxima. Prendeu o fôlego e ficou com medo de que qualquer movimentação o alertasse. Mas seu pé esbarrou em algo e isso foi o suficiente.

Um frenesi alucinante começou a se instalar na boca do seu estômago quando uma mão a agarrou e puxou de trás dos arbustos pelos cabelos. Seu rosto foi prensado contra a lama fria e fedorenta e a parte superior do seu vestido foi rasgada pela parte de trás.

Tentando conter um grito de dor quando ele apertou sua mão machucada, ela se virou e ergueu a perna no ar para acertá-lo. Em menos de um segundo a mão que sustentava os braços acima da cabeça de Bella caiu em direção ao seu estômago e ela sentiu o repuxamento.

Ele a tinha esfaqueado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior ela deixou que o entendimento a penetrasse. _O bastardo_ a tinha esfaqueado.

A dor era excruciante e a petrificou por alguns segundos, fazendo com que visse pequenos pontinhos coloridos no canto da sua visão. Foi o suficiente para que ele puxasse sua calça sem muita cerimônia.

Bella se debateu, tentou se libertar, tentou gritar por socorro, mas tudo era em vão. Uma mão imunda tampou sua boca e a outra acariciou seus seios por cima do sutiã.

- Você não é nada mal, sabia? – ela quis cuspir desesperadamente na cara dele, mas nem isso podia.

Ela não conseguia enxergar muito bem já que ali não tinha nenhum ponto de luz a não ser a lua atrás deles, mas ainda sim, aquele olhar escuro e sombrio penetrava dentro dos seus ossos e a fazia ter milhares de pesadelos ainda acordada.

Ele cortou seu sutiã com a faca e levou um dos seios a boca, Bella estremeceu de nojo. Ela queria simplesmente que ele a matasse. Simples e sem dor. Um golpe apenas e resolveria tudo. Mas ele não o fez.

Não, ele não podia matá-la. Tinha planos mais divertidos. _Para ambos_. E foi exatamente isso que ela percebeu quando ele começou a rir.

- Você gosta disso, sua vadia? Gosta que eu te pegue assim? – quando ela continuou petrificada de horror, suas orbes maiores que Saturno, ele se inclinou e mordeu um de seus seios.

- Unhhmmmm – o grito de dor foi abafado pela grande mão em sua boca. Por um minuto ele a libertou apenas para se deliciar com o som, mas assim que teve a oportunidade, Bella o mordeu bem no antebraço.

- Sua cadela! – ele urrou acertando-a com um tapa.

Isso fez a vista dela piscar e se escurecer por um milésimo de segundo. Ele levou suas mãos tremendo até as próprias calças e as abriu.

E então sem nenhum aviso, a penetrou fundo fazendo-a urrar com tanta força que atingiu a cabeça no chão, várias vezes. Quando ele percebeu o que ela queria fazer sorriu.

- Não, não, sua vadia. Fique acordada e assista isso.

Seu corpo parecia estar sendo rasgado de dentro para fora. Ela sentia um desespero tal que chegava a ser comparado com a dor no meio das suas pernas. Era como se suas tripas estivessem prontas para vir ao exterior.

Sua vagina era apertada ainda e de jeito nenhum comportava os movimentos e ate mesmo o comprimento do pênis daquele homem. Lagrimas escorriam pelo canto dos seus olhos, mas isso só o deliciava mais.

Ele investiu contra ela mais uma vez, fazendo com que alcançasse o fundo, mas isso não era o suficiente, ela podia ver. Nunca seria o suficiente. Ele se esticou mais, mais e mais até que Bella começou a perder os sentidos. Ela não aguentaria.

Abruptamente, ele saiu de dentro dela como se soubesse que a garota estava perdendo as forças. Bom, talvez ele pudesse notar porque ela não se debatia mais.

Seus dedos a preencheram ao invés, mas claro, não era nada como aqueles romances de banca diziam que o ato sexual deveria ser. Eles eram intrusivos, evasivos e cruéis. Beliscavam, alargavam, arranhavam e machucavam sem dó. Eram corpos estranhos que queriam torturar e não dar prazer.

Bella sentiu algo escorrer por suas pernas e com profundo pavor se deu conta de que era sangue. Mesmo que o peso do homem sobre seu corpo a impedisse de se levantar, mesmo que ela não conseguisse sentir o cheiro de ferrugem, sabia que era sangue. Tinha que ser.

Afinal de contas, ela estava sendo estuprada.

Seus olhos se reviravam de dor quando ele tentou enfiar a mão inteira em sua vagina. Uma entrada tão pequena nunca deveria ser forçada assim. Nem por ele nem por ninguém.

- Você não vai durar muito... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sua voz soava doente e suja. Suja como um caminhão de lixo. – Preciso me apressar. Você tem que desfrutar disso acordada, minha vadiazinha de luxo.

Virando-a de bruços, ele passou sua faca levemente pelas costas de Bella. Um pequeno arrepio, mas o suficiente para que ela distinguisse a ponta da lâmina.

_Me mate_, era tudo que ela pensava, _Por favor, me mate_. Mas ele não o fez.

Ela sentiu o pênis dele pressionar contra o seu ânus antes mesmo de que ele o fizesse. Talvez ela apenas estivesse prevendo o que viria a seguir. Então quando a cabecinha do pênis começou a ser enfiada em seu orifício, Bella gritou e arqueou para trás, em direção a faca que ainda estava em suas costas.

O corte a machucou feio, mas por um minuto ou dois ela foi capaz de focar em qualquer tipo de dor que não fosse aquela latejando nas suas partes intimas.

O som do riso dele a fez se sentir pior ainda. Puxando-a pelos cabelos, ele se introduziu todo nela e gemeu de prazer quando foi completamente comportado.

Bella podia sentir qualquer que fosse a coisa se romper dentro dela. Era como se fosse uma boneca de tecido sendo descosturada.

- Esse corte não vai te matar. Só vai te dar uma belíssima cicatriz, sua puta. – ele gemeu novamente quando se moveu. – O que acha? Está bom? Estou te comendo direito?

Ele ameaçou enfiar mais fundo seu pênis no ânus dela e Bella gritou mais ainda. Ela sabia que não surtiria efeito berrar por ajuda, mas suas forças estavam se esvaindo e talvez assim, ela apagasse mais rápido.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Sua visão foi se escurecendo no centro e clareando nas bordas. Exatamente como um filme antigo no final da exibição. E depois de um tempo, só restou escuridão.

Quando Bella abriu os olhos percebeu que estava gritando. Gritando sem parar. Uma musica ensurdecedora soava ao fundo e ela teve que se apoiar nos braços para se manter sentada.

Sua visão piscou no escuro e ela identificou ao longe a silhueta de uma construção. Uma casa. Muito barulhenta, muito animada e vagamente iluminada.

Ela estava numa festa. Não conseguia se lembrar claramente das coisas e sua cabeça latejava como o inferno.

Suspirou. Tinha sido um pesadelo. Apenas um pesadelo.

Mas quando ela tentou ficar de pé, suas pernas falharam e se deu conta de que suas lindas roupas estavam em frangalhos.

Com desespero levou as mãos ao meio das pernas e ao esticá-las a favor da luz, gritou.

Elas estavam ensopadas com sangue. _Seu sangue_.

* * *

Espero que não fiquem chocados demais. :D Reviews? Me digam o que estão achando.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Obscuridade Púrpura**

**.**

Numa festa dada por Edward Cullen, Bella, a nerd da escola, é estuprada e isso desencadeia muitos mistérios de seu passado. Na corrida mortal para descobrir quem é seu agressor, Bella e Edward acabam dividindo mais do que sua sede por justiça.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**  
**.**

Bella acordou assustada. Seu coração batia descompassado e o suor escorria pelo seu corpo fazendo sua camiseta colar na pele.

Levantou da cama num pulo e ascendeu a luz do quarto, era uma coisa ridícula, mas tinha essa necessidade latente de ter a certeza de que estava sozinha.

Mas é claro que estava. Sozinha, no escuro e apavorada.

Outro dia ela se refugiaria no quarto do irmão até o dia clarear, mas Emmett tinha companhia hoje. Ela tinha cruzado com a garota quando saia do banheiro numa das vezes que acordou de madrugada.

Se recostou na cabeceira da cama e pegou seu exemplar velho e surrado de Romeu e Julieta para ler. Talvez a leitura a distraísse.

Deu certo, pois umas horas depois seus despertador tocou e ela levantou para fazer o café da manha e se arrumar.

Bella fez panquecas com calda de morango e um café fumegante. Fazia frio em Seattle e ela podia ver através da janela da cozinha a chuva fina que ensopava tudo.

Fez um lembrete mental para pegar um casaco e um guarda chuva antes de sair de casa. Se serviu do café da manha e esperou que desse seis e quarenta. Ela sabia que Emmett não acordaria antes disso e estava ansiosa para saber o que o irmão tentaria dessa vez.

**.**

As seis e quarenta em ponto, Emmett despertou com seu alarme soando. Desligou aquele aparelho infeliz e levou as mãos à cabeça. Como conseguia ter uma puta dor de cabeça a essa hora da manha nem ele sabia. Bom, talvez soubesse... Pensou quando olhou para o lado e deu de cara com uma loiraça enroscada ao seu redor.

Não lembrava o nome da garota, mas isso era natural. A única coisa que lhe vinha a mente é que tinha saído para beber, encontrado uns amigos e tudo isso acabou numa festa. A tal menina estava bebendo num canto e quando seus olhos pousaram em Emmett, ele soube. Ela seria dele por toda a noite. E ele tinha razão.

O problema era: porque ela não tinha se mandado quando ele pegou no sono? Ele tinha deixado bem claro que Bella não poderia vê-la ou surtaria. Era a décima garota só essa semana. Até mesmo Bella-santa-compreensiva-Naked tinha seus limites de tolerância.

Emmett rolou na cama se afastando da loira e a cutucou rapidamente no braço.

- Hey, garota. Acorda. Está de manha.

- Ahn... – ela resmungou sonolenta enquanto coçava os olhos. – O que tem isso?

- Como assim o que tem isso?! – ele murmurou com raiva. – Já era para você ter dado o fora daqui.

- Mas são... – ela olhou para o despertador. – Seis da manha, Emmettizinho. Vou congelar lá fora.

Ela tentou parecer manhosa, mas Emmett queria matá-la só por conta do apelidinho escroto.

- Olha, hoje é segunda, você não faz nada da vida, não? – quando a garota fez um biquinho, ele bufou. – Pegue um casaco meu e dê o fora. Não precisa me devolver, fique com ele.

-Mas Emm... – ele a interrompeu.

- Olha só, eu preciso ir trabalhar, então ou você dá o fora ou vou te largar sozinha. É pegar o casaco ou morrer de frio, eu não ligo...

A garota fez cara de chateada, mas pegou o casaco marrom que ele estava estendendo para ela.

- Ótimo. Agora se veste e sai pela janela. – ele disse vestindo a primeira calça que achou no armário. Ela era bege e tinha umas manchinhas de café no bolso direito, mas quem ligava? Ele não.

- O que?! – a garota berrou sem acreditar. Emmett se aproximou e tampou sua boca.

- Gata, quietinha.

- Romouli. – ela resmungou por baixo de sua mão.

- O que?

- Rosalie. – ela disse se afastando dele. – Meu nome é Rosalie. Notei que você provavelmente esqueceu.

Ele piscou um pouco. Apesar de todo o nível de carência, Rosalie era uma pessoa legal. Ele quase sentia pena de tratá-la assim, mas bem, ela sabia como a coisa iria funcionar, embarcou nessa porque quis.

- Rose, escute. O problema não é você...

- Sério, Emmett? "O problema não é você, sou eu"? Vai vir com essa para cima de mim? – ela riu. – Olha tudo bem, você não precisa explicar nada. Não estou te cobrando nada. Tudo bem. Já estou acordada e não vou ficar delirando. Vou vestir minhas roupas e me mandar, mas de jeito nenhum vou sair pela janela!

Ele bufou, a mulher era inacreditável. Pior, se ele não descesse em um minuto, Bella desconfiaria. Afinal de contas, ele nunca se atrasava.

- Ta, ta bom. Então espere eu e Bella sairmos e dê o fora. Vou deixar a porta aberta. Mas você precisa...

- Hum, Emmett. Espere. – Rosalie interrompeu. – Eu preciso te contar algo...

- Emmett! – Bella gritou do andar de baixo. – Desça logo ou iremos nos atrasar. – ele praguejou baixinho. Não sabia porque, mas a voz dela estava carregada de bom humor.

- Já vou! – gritou de volta, então abaixou a voz para Rosalie. – O que é?

- E traga a garota que está com você! – Bella gritou mais uma vez.

- Mas que merda Bella! – ele berrou abrindo a porta do quarto e se lançando ao corredor. Já podia ouvir as gargalhadas da sua irmã.

- Era isso que eu queria dizer, Emmett. – Rosalie vinha atrás dele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Sua irmã esbarrou comigo durante a noite.

Então ela simplesmente terminou de vestir a camiseta e desceu as escadas. Emmett tentou ficar irritado, mas na verdade estava achando tudo muito divertido.

**.**

Rosalie era superficial, era verdade. Mas Bella podia notar o bom coração por baixo de todo aquele laquê e maquiagem. Ela tinha sido simpática e divertida, e mais, nem tinha se importado com a fria indiferença de Emmett.

Bella a admirava por isso, apesar de não entender como uma garota nova e bonita daquele jeito caia tão facilmente na lábia de Emm.

Um pensamento atroz passou pela sua mente. Que Deus o ajudasse se Rosalie ficasse grávida. Bella tinha quase certeza que ela era menor de idade ainda.

_Deus, Emmett! O que tem na cabeça?_ pensou.

Quando todos estavam devidamente encasacados, Bella trancou a casa e foram em direção a sua Chevy 1974. Emmett odiava aquele carro, mas era o que o dinheiro tinha dado para comprar.

- Meu Deus! Precisamos vender essa lata velha. – Bella fez uma cara de brava para o irmão e Rose só deu risadinhas.

- Não fale assim da Charlotte. Ela fica magoada. – a garota disse enquanto alisava o capô do carro.

- Ai senhor! Não me diga que deu um nome a isso... – Rose disse entre gargalhadas.

- Meu bebê não é _isso._ – Bella a reprendeu. – Ela é uma senhora de idade, portanto tenha respeito.

- Bella, esse carburador deve ter morrido há anos, e o motor... Sério, é um milagre que essa lata velha ainda funcione. – Emmett disse entrando no carro e batendo a porta do motorista.

- Se está muito incomodado eu dirijo. – Bella resmungou enquanto abria a porta do passageiro e se sentava ao lado de Rosalie.

- Não senhora. Todos sabem que sua direção é perigosa. Quero chegar ao trabalho inteiro.

Nesse ponto Bella teve que sorrir e todos se aqueceram com as gargalhadas que se espalharam pelo carro.

**.**

Rosalie tinha que admitir, Bella era um pouco estranha. Bem, _muito_ estranha. Na escola se comportava de uma forma nada normal. E ela admitia, nem sequer tinha dado duas olhadas para a morena sentava ao seu lado. Mas tinha algo em Bella, algo em seus olhos tristes e seu sorriso meigo que faziam com que ela quisesse ser legal, faziam com que ela quisesse tratar a garota bem.

Talvez ter ido para cama com o irmão da garota a tivesse feito se sentir culpada, quem sabe. Mas enquanto tomavam café, Rosalie percebeu que apesar das roupas largas, do óculos fundo de garrafa e do péssimo senso de moda, Bella podia ser legal.

Ela definitivamente tinha bom humor, sabia conversar e apesar de não considerar Rosalie um arquétipo de beleza... tinha algo estranhamente confortável nisso. Rose não precisava fingir, nem ser alguém que não era. Ela só tinha que... rir. Como estava fazendo nesse momento.

- Olha, não deixe ele te convencer do contrário. – Bella seguia falando.

- Ah, por favor. Já disse que não é bem assim. – Emmett resmungou.

- Não é? – a morena arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Ele é um ótimo cozinheiro, mas um péssimo namorado. Perdi as contas de quantas garotas já foram lá em casa. – Rosalie sorriu, mas Emmett tinha uma careta no rosto.

- Bella! – ele censurou e olhou para ela, mas Rose sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Não procuro um namorado. Sem ofensas, Emmett. Mas sou bonita demais para você. – ela e Bella riram. – Além do mais, acho que não se lembra direito, mas só tenho 18. Não quero namorar um velho.

- Autch! – Emm resmungou – Essa doeu. E para a sua informação só tenho 21.

Mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que tinha dormido com uma garota de 18 anos, que Deus o perdoasse.

Rosalie sorriu, de alguma maneira sabia para onde os pensamentos dele tinham se encaminhado.

A Chevy parou a dois quarteirões da escola. Bella franziu a testa.

- Porque paramos aqui?

- Bella, tenho quase certeza de que Rose não vai querer ser vista nessa lata velha. – a loira riu, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Desculpa, mas seu irmão tem razão.

A morena bufou e saiu do carro. Em parte estava irritada com os dois, em parte só queria dar-lhes privacidade.

- Olha, eu... – Emm começou, mas Rosalie se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo.

- Ta tudo bem, gato. A gente se vê por ai. – e sorrindo desceu do carro. Mas então, como se lembrasse de algo, voltou. – A sua jaqueta... – disse tentando tirá-la e passá-la pelo vidro aberto da janela do carro.

- Pode ficar. – ele disse sacudindo ambas as mãos.

- Valeu. – ela deu de ombros, ajeitou a mochila e deu uma pequena corridinha para alcançar Bella.

Emmett pensou que Rosalie não sabia, alias não tinha a menor ideia, mas ela se tornaria uma grande mulher. No futuro, os homens matariam para sair com ela.

**.**

- Então... qual é a das roupas largas? – Rosalie disse quando a alcançou. A rua estava deserta e caia uma chuva fininha. Bella abriu um pouco de espaço para que Rose se enfiasse debaixo do guarda chuva com ela.

- Nada. Eu só gosto. Não me sinto muito confortável mostrando meu corpo. – Rose olhou para si mesma. A jaqueta grande de Emmett não escondia muita coisa. Ela estava com uma mini saia jeans, sapatos de saltos e uma blusa sem manga de um ombro só. A loira se encolheu na jaqueta escura, de repente estava com frio.

Rosalie não sabia o que fazer, por isso soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

- Lamento.

- Pelo que? – Bella disse olhando-a nervosamente e torcendo suas mãos ao redor do cabo do guarda chuva. A morena se questionava se ela sabia de algo.

Rosalie a olhou de lado. Bella era bem estranha, principalmente quando se comportava desse jeito e lhe dava seu olhar de cervo aos faróis.

- Por te ignorar totalmente na escola. É que eu sou tão popular, as vezes é...

- Complicado. – Bella disse suspirando aliviada e sorrindo amavelmente. – Tudo bem, Rose. Não se preocupe, não vou ficar achando que somos amigas porque dormiu com meu irmão. Se fosse assim teria milhares de amigas na cidade.

Rose ficou olhando em choque, tanto que não percebeu que tinham chego em frente a escola. Bella fechou o guarda chuva, lhe deu até logo e foi andando na frente.

As amigas da loira chegaram logo depois.

- O que você fazia com a esquisita da Naked? – a venenosa da Lauren perguntou. Rose teve vontade de mandar-lhe calar a boca, mas por algum motivo não fez isso. Pelo contrário, ela colocou uma cara de indiferença no rosto e dirigiu um olhar de nojo para a amiga.

- Absolutamente nada. Bella apenas dividiu o guarda chuva comigo, porque deixei o meu em casa.

Lauren e Jessica sorriram afetadas e a arrastaram para dentro com um milhão de perguntas sobre a noite passada e o cara misterioso do bar. Nenhuma das duas notou que Rosalie tinha se referido a morena como Bella.

**.**

Bella atravessou o corredor e foi direto ao seu armário. Ela já ocupava aquele armário por quase três anos e aquele monte de metal era praticamente uma extensão dela mesma.

Enquanto colocava seus cadernos ali e checava se o Sr. Kepler não tinha retirado nenhum dos seus negativos de dentro do armário, ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Bella!

Ela se virou a tempo de ver Jacob Black sair de dentro da secretaria. Ele estava muito bem com aquela jaqueta de couro, óculos escuros pendurados na abertura em V da sua camisa branca, calça jeans escura e botas de combate. Bella não tinha certeza mais achava que sua pele estava um tom mais escuro.

- Hey, Jake! – cumprimentou fechando o armário e ajeitando a mochila nos ombros. Ela tinha pegado seu horário de aula na semana passada e tinha o papel nas mãos. E notou que era um papel idêntico ao que o moreno tinha.

Já tinham dois meses que ela não o via. Todos estavam voltando das férias de verão e Jake, aparentemente, tinha ido a Califórnia visitar sua irmã. Bella tinha pedido a ele para checar sua tia e prima, por isso estava tão eufórica ao ver o rapaz.

- Saudades de você, pequena Naked. – o rapaz estreitou seus braços ao redor dela e riu quando Bella começou a hiperventilar.

- Não... respiro... – finalmente a soltou, mas ela notou o olhar malicioso que ele lhe dirigiu.

- Sempre tão fraquinha. – então mexeu no rabo de cavalo da menina. – Devia ter vindo comigo para a Califórnia, você definitivamente precisa de sol.

Bella riu.

- Hey, não me culpe por ser pálida. Aqui em Seattle quase não somos agraciados com a grande bola flamejante. – ela ajeitou os óculos de grau que caiam pelo seu nariz. – Mas me diz, como estão Angela e tia Maya?

O sorriso de Jake morreu lentamente.

- Sua tia está morrendo de saudades, ela me fez trazer um presente para você e Emmett, mas esqueci em casa. – ele coçou o queixo e então baixou a voz para quase um sussurro. – Bem, você sabe... Angela esta frequentando a reabilitação. Faz apenas um mês, mas Maya sente falta dela desesperadamente.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sabia disso. Sabe como é, as coisas ficaram complicadas mês passado quando fui demitida do emprego. Nosso telefone foi cortado, não consegui falar com tia Maya. – a garota fez uma careta e Jacob levou um dedo entre o vinco em sua testa.

- Relaxe, pequena Naked. Elas estão bem, só estão com saudades.

- Você viu Angela também?

- Claro Bella, prometi que a visitaria por você, lembra? – ele levou uma mão a bochecha dela e ela se sentiu corar.

- Obrigada, Jake. – disse se inclinando e depositando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Não por isso. – ele acenou despreocupado. – Queria te pedir um favor.

- Não posso sair do trabalho hoje. Comecei tem apenas uma semana, portanto, nada de motos. – ele riu.

- Que isso, Bella. Assim parece que só quero te meter em confusão.

- E não quer? – ela disse de forma sarcástica.

Jacob se inclinou, menos de um palmo separando seu rosto do dela e deu seu sorriso mais insinuante.

- Existem muitos tipos de confusão.

- Jacob William Black! – ela gritou e deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele levantou as mãos rendido. – Na verdade, quero que ajude minha irmã.

- Sua irmã?

Bella sabia que ele tinha uma irmã, Alice. Mas não a conhecia. Quando ela e Emmett se mudaram há 4 anos atrás, Alice já tinha ido estudar num colégio interno na Califórnia. Tudo que ela sabia, é que Jacob adorava a pequena fadinha, como ele a chamava. Alice tinha a sua idade e era doce e muito falante. Mas seu conhecimento sobre a menina terminava ali.

Porem, aqui estava Jacob com um horário de aula nas mãos, um sorriso no rosto e pedindo que ela ajudasse Alice. Bella só podia chegar a uma conclusão...

- Em que turma ela está? – disse sorrindo bobamente. Estava contente por conhecer a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Bom, tudo bem, Jake é o melhor amigo de Emmett, não dela. Mas eles se davam tão bem que ela meio que o adotou.

- Você é a melhor, sardenta. – ela torceu o nariz para o infame apelido de infância. Emm tinha uma língua maior que a boca. – Ela está no segundo ano, mas eu realmente não consigo entender esse maldito horário. É só tão... confuso. Não era assim quando estudei aqui.

Bella riu e tomou o papel de suas mãos.

- Falou o senhor universitário. – então o empurrou no ombro. – Você sabe, fica muito mais fácil se não olhar de cabeça para baixo.

- Haha, como ela é engraçadinha. Me dê isso. – disse tentando tomar o papel de volta.

- Não, não. Estava brincando. – ela se concentrou nas matérias. – Hum, vejamos. Ela tem Matemática III e Física II comigo, mas ainda está em Biologia I e eu faço Biologia avançada. Mas temos Literatura juntas também. Porém ela faz espanhol e eu francês. Fora isso, ainda compartilhamos o horário da Educação Física. – ela fez uma careta e o rapaz riu.

- Ah, Bella. Ainda descoordenada?

- A ultima vez que chequei, ainda tinha a ultima marca na bunda. – ambos gargalharam. – Temos horários diferentes para História, Geografia e Debate. E nas matérias extracurriculares, eu faço fotografia e artes, mas sua irmã escolheu culinária e teatro.

- Teatro? O que ela pretende? Ira para a Broadway? – Jake revirou os olhos e Bella deu de ombros.

- Bem, então... quando vou conhecê-la?

- Não sei, assim que ela terminar de gritar com o cara da secretaria. Ele a inscreveu numa matéria do primeiro ano aparentemente, e ela está lá dizendo-lhe que não vai fazer aquilo de novo.

Bella vincou as sobrancelhas.

- Pois é, acho que pode ser Educação Sexual. – ela disse corando, podia apostar qualquer coisa que as pontas das suas orelhas estavam cor de rubro. – Não sei como foi para ela, mas me senti muito embaraçada por ter que cursar essa estúpida matéria.

- Ah, Bella... – Jacob jogou seu braço por cima dos ombros dela. – É normal, todos tem que cursar isso.

- Seja como for, - ela mudou de assunto. – ela deveria cursar Moral e Ética esse período.

- Não se preocupe, ela vai conseguir. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Alice sempre consegue o que quer.

E nessa hora um pequeno furacão de cabelos curtos e arrepiados estourou para fora da secretaria. Ela trazia um novo papel nas mãos e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Eu consegui! – gritou para o irmão. Jake olhou para Bella e deu uma piscadela, isso fez a menina rir.

- Que ótimo, Alice. Quero que conheça Bella, a menina de quem lhe falei. – Alice sorria para ela, mas os olhos de Bella estavam em Jacob. Porque repentinamente ele parecia tão sem graça?

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. Meu irmão fala muito bem de você. – Jake pigarreou. – E do seu irmão, é claro. – Alice emendou.

- É um prazer também, Alice. Você é mais bonita do que eu imaginei. – Bella lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso doce no rosto, mas a pequena menina a surpreendeu ao abraçá-la.

A morena gostou dela imediatamente. Apesar de não ser muito de contatos físicos, tinha algo nos olhos escuros sorridentes de Alice que a animavam e passavam confiança.

- Ah, sinto que seremos grandes amigas. – a pequena fada, e agora Bella sabia o quanto a comparação de Jake era acertada, pulou para cima e para baixo.

- Okay... – Jacob murmurou meio espantado enquanto se afastava. – Essa é a minha deixa para ir. Vê se não assusta a Bella, Allie. – Alice lhe estirou a língua. – Que imatura! – ele riu. – Se comporte. E Bella... – disse voltando-se a ela. – Tenha um bom dia.

Então o moreno recolocou os óculos escuros e caminhou pelo corredor como se não notasse os olhares das meninas.

- Ele é uma coisa, não é? – Alice perguntou seguindo o olhar de Bella. A menina corou.

- Hammm... Então, como é seu novo horário, Alice? – a fadinha deu uma risadinha que lembrava sinos o que só reforçou a imagem mental que Bella tinha feito dela vestida igual a TinkerBell.

- Pode me chamar de Allie, Bella. Bem, acho que só troquei o horário de Educação Sexual por Moral e Ética. Vou ter alguma aula com você?

**.**

Bella estava a caminho da sua 5° aula. Tinha tido dois tempos de Matemática II com Allie, depois um tempo de francês. Seu 4° tempo era vago e ela aproveitou para ir a biblioteca ler um pouco, mas isso quase a fez perder a hora do almoço. Por causa disso, teve apenas 20 minutos para comer e optou por um suco e um sanduiche de atum. Infelizmente não conseguiu encontrar Alice.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa, tinha mais de um mês que não via Edward. Bella suspirou.

Edward Cullen. Ele era simplesmente o cara mais gato, mais lindo, maravilhoso e popular do colégio. Sua família tinha muito dinheiro, por isso, todos os anos ele passava os verões num país diferente. O escolhido desse ano foi a Itália.

Bella, que era louca pela arte italiana, daria um braço para estar lá. E daria o outro para estar lá _com_ Edward Cullen.

Mas quem ela estava querendo enganar? Ela era apenas a nerd que fazia par com ele em Biologia no semestre passado. A garota tinha percebido que Edward não era apenas uma parede de músculos, ele tinha um cérebro ali em algum lugar, mas só Deus sabe por que Edward preferia muito mais se exibir e se passar por um troglodita.

Não que ele fosse todo fofo, romântico e educadinho com ela. E claro, ele colava em muitas matérias, é verdade, mas ele era inteligente, ela sabia. Ele era realmente inteligente, o problema é que isso só acontecia quando ele queria.

Ela sabia que podia ser seu pensamento apaixonado deturpando as coisas. Por que sim, definitivamente ela estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Mas então, quem não estava? Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que era mais. Tinha algo de diferente no sorriso dele quando sabia a resposta as perguntas do Sr. Banner. E mais, ele parecia se sentir realmente bem com isso até corrigia os erros que o professor dava em algumas explicações. Edward Cullen podia tentar ser burro e infantil com todo mundo, mas ela conseguia perceber como ele era.

Claro, isso não o isentava de ser um babaca querendo ser popular, mas que Deus a perdoasse, não fazia diferença. Bastava Bella ter aqueles malditos olhos verdes sobre si, que nada mais fazia diferença.

Ela bufou, não tinha muita certeza se faria a aula de Biologia Avançada com ele, mas achava que sim. O ruivo sempre procurava ficar nas turmas de Bella. Não que eles fossem amigos, mas ela sempre lhe passava as anotações. Apesar de ser errado, estava funcionando bem até agora. Talvez ela devesse aproveitar enquanto podia. Edward Cullen jamais seria seu amigo, que dirá _seu_.

Seu cérebro parou de fantasiar e ela percebeu que seus pés a tinham levado exatamente a turma do Sr. Banner. A morena levou uma respiração para abrir a porta. Sabia que estava cinco minutos adiantada, mas também sabia que já devia ter alguém na sala.

Sr. Banner estava sentado confortavelmente em sua mesa e lia um jornal. Seus olhos se voltaram para a porta assim que ela entrou e então, ele sorriu.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Naked.

- Bom dia, Sr. Banner. Ainda são 11:55. – o velho senhor riu.

- Tem razão. Fico contente que esteja na minha turma novamente.

- O senhor sabe o quanto eu adoro seus esquemas. – Bella lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice. – Eles me ajudam a memorizar.

- Que bom. – então ele se inclinou e olhou Bella nos olhos. – Fará par com o Sr. Cullen novamente?

O tom sério dele era devido a apenas uma coisa, sua total implicância com Edward. Todos ali sabiam que eles tinham uma rixa antiga. Sr. Banner vinha tentando corrigir o rapaz desde o 8° ano, mas nada surtiu efeito. E como retaliação, Edward se aproveitava de cada furo que o bom homem cometia.

Bella deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não sei. Ele está nessa turma?

- Srta. Naked, sabe muito bem o tipo de sanguessuga...

- Estou bem aqui, Isabella! – Edward gritou do fundo da sala. A morena estacou e lentamente se virou para ver aquele par de olhos verdes acompanhado de um sorriso matador encará-la por cima da lente dos óculos escuros. Bella admitia, ele era quente.

Edward estava jogado numa cadeira reclinado para trás com os pés apoiados em cima da mesa. Sr. Banner lhe deu um olhar de reprovação.

- Cullen, olha os pés! – Edward riu, mas sentou-se direito.

Enquanto Bella mexia desconfortavelmente os pés, Edward se levantou e veio até ela. A garota não conseguia não notar o quanto a sua postura lembrava a de um felino a caça da presa.

Mas é claro, ela não era a presa dele.

- Oi, Isabella. – sua voz era grave e macia. O ar na frente dos olhos dela espiralou e se chocou contra a bochecha esquerda. Bella se sentiu corar.

- Olá, Anthony. – ela sabia que ele não gostava de ser chamado pelo nome do meio, mas ela não se sentia intima o suficiente para chamá-lo de Edward. Apenas os amigos dele o chamavam assim, para todas as outras pessoas, ele era o Cullen.

- Como foi de férias? – Bella riscou o chão com o pé direito. Não sabia o que de interessante podia contar a ele, mas tinha consciência que era uma pergunta de cortesia, apenas para manter a relação de parceria entre eles. Edward não queria saber.

- Bem. – ela disse para resumir. – E as suas? – ele abriu aquele sorriso que a fazia se derreter.

- Fantásticas. Você sabe, Veneza é incrível. – ela tinha vontade de dizer que não sabia, mas apenas sorriu e acenou. - E Florença, nossa! Minha mãe gostou mais de Roma, mas achei as coisas muito velhas por lá.

Bella deu uma risadinha.

- É uma cidade milenar. Tudo naquele lugar tem história...

- E poeira. – ele resmungou e caminhou até uma mesa no meio da sala. A menina preferia se sentar na frente, mas semestre passado eles tinham feito um trato, nem Edward sentava atrás, nem ela na frente. Eles se sentariam no meio. Isso dava um meio termo aos dois. Ela achava que podia concordar com isso.

- Sente-se Isabella. Pelo amor de Deus, as pessoas vão chegar logo, não fique ai parada como uma estátua. – Bella revirou os olhos.

Podia apostar qualquer coisa que Edward estava resmungando assim porque alguém tinha entrado na sala. Ele costumava ser bem melhor quando estavam apenas os dois. Não doce, claro, mas apenas mais humano.

Ao sentar-se, ela notou Mike Newton em pé na porta. Ele sorria e fazia sinais obscenos a Edward. Esse o ignorou recolocando os óculos e olhando para o lado de fora pela janela.

- Brigou com Michael? – ela perguntou enquanto jogava sua mochila no chão e procurava pelo caderno.

A sala já começava a encher, por isso, quando Edward respondeu se inclinou na direção dela, o que a possibilitou sentir seu perfume, e sussurrou.

- Não exatamente, mas aquele merdinha me deve 50 pratas.

Bella mordeu o lábio para não rir e voltou sua atenção para o professor que começava a falar.

**.**

Debate. Debate. Debate. Debate.

Essa era a única coisa que passava pela sua mente. Sabia que não devia ter puxado essa matéria, mas se formava no próximo ano e não podia enrolar mais. Teria que fazer Debate de qualquer jeito.

Bella estava, literalmente, desesperada. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha sido boa em debater com as pessoas, nunca tinha sido nem mesmo razoável em levantar seus pontos de vista. E aqui estava ela, se despedindo de Edward, tortura número um, e caminhando para a aula de Debate, tortura número dois.

- Tem aula de que agora? – ela perguntou distraidamente, mas Edward franziu a testa enquanto se levantava da mesa.

_Por favor, que não seja Debate. Por favor, que não seja Debate._

- Debate, porque? – disse desconfiado.

_Merda!_ Pensou ela.

- Por nada, só curiosidade. – suas mãos torceram a alça da mochila e Edward apoiou as mãos na mesa se inclinando em direção a ela e sorriu.

- Você está com medo da aula de Debate, Isabella?

- E-e-eu? Não.

- Bom, porque eu definitivamente ficarei no grupo oposto ao seu. – disse Edward com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Porque? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Porque vai ser divertido. – então ele piscou para ela e depois tudo que Bella podia ver era a linda bunda dele saindo pela porta.

Oh, inferno! Ela seria a piada particular de Edward Cullen agora.

**.**

Edward estava com uma puta dor de cabeça. Esse era o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de verão e é claro que para comemorar o ultimo dia de férias, ele, Mike e Tyler tinham saído na noite passada. Afinal, eles tinham que fechar com chave de ouro, certo?

Agora sua cabeça latejava, seus olhos lacrimejavam com o excesso de luz e sua boca estava seca. Ele fodidamente estava de ressaca.

Por isso mesmo ele tinha matado os dois primeiros tempos. Sua aula era Física II e o professor, um velho gagá que ocasionalmente esquecia as fórmulas, era um pé no saco.

Agora eram 09:00hs e ele estava a caminho da aula de espanhol. Particularmente ele gostava mais de francês, sabia falar melhor inclusive, mas a Srta. Peeps era muito gostosa, sem falar que ela usava saias curtíssimas. Então... definitivamente espanhol.

- Hola, Edward. – ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso quando ele cruzou a porta. A saia de hoje era rosa pálido, e a blusa de cetim branco. Edward sentiu sua boca salivar com a imagem daqueles mamilos durinhos em suas mãos. Ele já tinha tentado alguma coisa com a Srta. Peeps semestre passado, mas tudo que tinha conseguido foi um C- e um olhar reprovador.

E claro, isso o tinha deixado com mais vontade ainda de atacar a mulher. Suspirando resignado, ele foi para o seu lugar no fim da sala. Tinha percebido com o tempo que sentar bem a frente dela não faria bem a si mesmo. Na primeira aula que assistiu, afoito com a ideia daquelas pernas enroscadas nas suas, cometeu o erro de sentar-se bem em frente a mesa da mulher.

E porra! A visão da sua calcinha quando cruzava as pernas era magnífica, mas em compensação, sua ereção ficou maior do que uma anaconda e ele odiou ter que resolver o problema sozinho. Sem contar que o ato corajoso de sentar-se a frente dela foi tomado como um bom comportamento e uma necessidade clara de participação e antes que percebesse, Srta. Peeps o indagava a toda hora.

Espanhol realmente era um saco, pensou. Devia ter continuado com o francês. Sem contar que nas aulas de francês ele tinha a Bella com ele. Bom, não é como se ele fosse amigo daquela esquisitinha, mas ela não era uma pessoa ruim.

Na verdade, ela até que era legal. Ela definitivamente não era gostosa nem nada e ele não tinha uma queda por ela, mas a menina tinha um cérebro e isso a fazia subir no conceito dele. Edward levava em consideração que a maioria dos seus amigos não sabia quanto era 2+2. Ele bufou.

Preferia ter a língua arrancada a admitir isso, mas sentiu falta do humor sagaz de Bella Naked durante as férias. Era engraçado como ele tinha plena consciência de que se ela não fosse tão esquisita e ele tão popular, poderiam ser amigos.

Mas a vida não era assim. Bella era doce, inteligente e legal. Mas a esquisitice e reclusão que trazia com ela apagava completamente todas as boas qualidades.

Edward se reclinou contra a parede e fechou os olhos. Ele _nunca_ a tinha chamado de Bella. Sempre preferiu Isabella por transmitir um distanciamento maior e agindo de acordo, ela nunca o chamou de Edward, ele era sempre o Anthony. E ainda sim, de alguma forma, ele sentia que ela era o mais próximo de uma melhor amiga que ele poderia ter.

O garoto abriu os olhos e soltou um risinho baixo. Sua ressaca realmente estava brava. Ele verdadeiramente tinha acabado de pensar em Bella como sua melhor amiga? Oh Deus! Isso era patético.

Percebeu a sala começando a encher e olhou para frente e nessa hora seus pensamentos se dissiparam. Entrando na sala vinha uma linda menina.

Não, risque isso, ele pensou ao olhar a bundinha perfeita da garota.

Ali estava a sua espécime de mulher. Linda, delicada e pronta para o abate. Rapidamente Edward se colocou no "modo de conquista".

Os olhos escuros varreram a sala em busca de um lugar vago. Por sorte dele e talvez azar o dela, os três lugares vagos ficavam próximos a ele.

A garota escolheu a cadeira a sua frente. Ela tinha um cabelo escuro curto, olhos escuros como noite e um corpo pequeno e esguio que cabia perfeitamente naquele vestido cinza rodado. Apesar de estar bem coberta, ele pode perceber as curvas das pernas bem abraçadas pela meia calça escura.

Apostava qualquer coisa que dentro daquelas botas pretas fofas se escondiam pés delicados e aquelas mãos sinuosas... Deus! Se pegou imaginando o que poderiam fazer.

Quando ela já estava sentada e revirava a mochila provavelmente em busca de um caderno, ele se inclinou tocando seu ombro para cumprimentá-la.

A menina se virou com um sorriso meigo no rosto, mas ele se tornou meio mecânico com o olhar predador de Edward.

- Olá! Me chamo Edward Cullen. – disse educadamente, mas seu olhar parecia despi-la. A menina estreitou os olhos.

- Black. – disse rapidamente. – Sou nova na escola. – ele franziu a testa.

- Seu nome é Black? – ele perguntou confuso. Não soava como um nome de garota. Era só o que faltava ela ser um travesti ou algo do tipo. Edward revirou os olhos internamente. Nah! Isso não era possível.

- Não. – ela disse e soltou uma risadinha. – Meu sobrenome é Black.

Ele estava prestes a perguntá-la porque lhe deu seu sobrenome e não o primeiro nome, mas a Sta. Peeps escolheu esse momento para começar a aula e logo a garota Black tinha a sua atenção focada a frente.

Ele bufou. Nenhuma garota, nunca, nunca mesmo o ignorou.

**.**

Dois tempos de aula de espanhol mais tarde, Edward estava frustrado. Ele tentou chamar a atenção da garota de qualquer jeito, mas ela não lhe dirigia nem um olhar.

Assim que o sinal soou, ela arrumou suas coisas feito um foguete e disparou para fora da sala. Edward correu em meio aos corredores tumultuados para não perdê-la de vista, mas falhou em sua missão quando Lauren o interceptou no caminho.

- Hey, gato! – ela disse serpenteando aquela língua de cobra para fora da boca. Edward sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Ele sabia que ela podia ser talentosa com aquela parte do corpo, mas só de lembrar que todos os garotos da escola também sabiam disso o deixava enojado.

Ele tinha ficado com ela na primavera passado. Foram precisos duas doses de uísque, uma tragada forte e a estúpida aposta com o Mike. Aquele babaca sempre o metia nas piores furadas. E Lauren definitivamente era uma delas. A garota não tinha parado de andar atrás dele desde então.

Respirando fundo, Edward encarnou seu personagem. Levantou os óculos escuros e deu a ela um sorriso matador.

- Hey, doçura! – disse com malicia.

- Eu estava pensando em como você foi de férias. – quando os olhos de Edward abandonaram a pequena figura loira e espreitaram pelo corredor, a garota Black já tinha sumido. Ele bufou.

- Olha, Lauren, eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso agora. Não hoje. – então ele a contornou e deixou uma loura altamente furiosa no corredor.

Minutos depois ele estava sendo arrastado junto com outros tantos alunos em direção ao refeitório. Já estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrar a menina até que a avistou na fila para comprar um sanduiche. Se colocou atrás dela e soprou em seu ouvido. Ela levantou a mão para abanar o cabelo e acabou estapeando-o no rosto.

- Desculpe. – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem. Já recebi piores. – ele sorriu, ela não. – Então... vai me dizer seu primeiro nome?

- Para que quer saber? – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha e pegando uma bandeja para colocar seu sanduiche, sua coca diet e uma barra de cereal.

- Porque eu gostaria de escrever o nome corretamente no convite.

Ela estreitou os olhos para o sorriso inocente dele.

- Que convite?

- Veja bem, essa é a coisa da volta as aulas depois das férias de verão. Meus pais costumam viajar e eu sempre dou uma festança no primeiro final de semana. – ele mexeu as sobrancelhas. – É nesse sábado.

Ela riu e abanou a mão enquanto com a outra colocava a bandeja numa mesa qualquer e se sentava.

- Obrigada, mas não. Já tenho planos.

- Espere. Você disse que era nova aqui. Como já tem planos? –era impressão dele ou a garota nova o estava dispensando? Ele nunca era dispensado, nunca!

- Vou passar o dia com a minha melhor amiga. – é claro que Alice já considerava Bella sua melhor amiga, mas esse plano não era exatamente verdade. Elas não tinham combinado isso, Alice tinha dito por alto que gostaria de vê-la no fim de semana e Bella disse que tudo bem. Elas não chegaram a elaborar algo mais.

Mas bem, Edward Cullen não precisava saber disso, Alice pensou consigo mesma. Não mesmo.

- Sua amiga? – Edward disse se inclinando na mesa ao lado dela. – Eu a conheço? Ela é popular?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Acho pouco provável. – alguma coisa dentro de si disse que não deveria entregar Bella assim. Edward tinha um olhar matador e não de um jeito quente. – _Izzy_ é muito discreta.

Ela intencionalmente tinha dado outro apelido a Bella e podia apostar que ninguém estava acostumado a chamá-la assim já que Edward franziu a testa.

- Izzy? Acho que nunca ouvi falar dessa garota? Ela é de que ano?

Alice perdeu a paciência e deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduiche. Apontou para a boca cheia e deu de ombros como se pedisse desculpas ao garoto.

Edward bufou.

- Bom, você pode trazê-la também. – disse por fim.

- Não é uma boa ideia. – a garota resmungou depois que engoliu.

- Porque não? – os olhos de Edward a analisaram de cima a baixo. Ele sabia que ela estava tentando se livrar dele, mas não podia se importar menos. Ele a queria e iria tê-la.

- Porque não. Como disse, temos planos e acho pouco provável que ela queira ir numa festa... – ela olhou Edward de cima a baixo. – desse tipo. – disse finalmente.

Edward iria argumentar, Alice podia perceber, mas logo uma loura veio serpenteando pelo refeitório e o alcançou enquanto rodava a língua ao redor dos lábios. Simplesmente bizarro!

E então, antes que Edward pudesse perceber estava sendo arrastado para fora do campo de visão de Alice e em direção a mesa dos populares.

Ele teve que aturar Lauren, Jessica, Charlotte, Rosalie, Mike e Tyler durante todo o intervalo. No momento, ele não conseguia pensar em nada pior.

**.**

Ver Bella depois da aula de biologia foi um pouco melhor. Ele tentou ser mais descontraído, até tinha tentado chamá-la de Bella ao invés de só pensar... mas a palavra tinha ficado engasgada em sua garganta. Por Deus!

Ele estava se sentindo meio sozinho. Bella tinha lhe perguntado sobre a viagem e ele mentiu dizendo e inventando tudo de ultima hora. Disse que sua mãe reclamou de Roma, que seu pai resmungou sobre as poucas toalhas felpudas do hotel e de como ele tinha amado Veneza. Bom, a ultima parte era verdade, mas todo o resto... uma mentira sem tamanho.

Assim que desembarcaram na Itália, seus pais o abandonaram e foram dar um tour pelo país como uma, sei lá, 75° lua de mel.

Isso poderia ser o que qualquer filho quer, menos ele. Não, Edward só queria a presença dos pais para variar. Mas ele passou quase dois meses trocando de hotel, de camareiro, porteiro e consequentemente de mulher. As mulheres italianas eram uma coisa e especialmente sensíveis ao abandono dos filhos.

Ele estava particularmente frustrado já que no meio da conversa tinha perguntado a Bella como foram suas férias. Ele sabia que a garota não fazia nada de interessante, mas se viu curioso por saber se ela tinha ido visitar a tia que tinha se mudado para sabe-se Deus onde.

Bella era órfã, isso não era nenhuma novidade. Mas bem ou mal, ela ainda tinha Emmett, seu irmão mais velho, e sua tia. E claro, a maluca da Angela. As vezes ele tinha esbarrado com a garota em algumas festas e em todas elas ela estava alta demais para notar qualquer pessoa ao seu redor.

Até que ele achava Angela um pouco divertida afinal de contas. E tinha umas pernas de matar. É claro, ele já tinha dormido com ela, mas os dois estavam tão chapados no dia que nem se lembraram de nada na manha seguinte. Ambos entraram num consenso de que aquela noite nunca tinha ocorrido.

Depois que a aula de biologia acabou, Edward teve seus problemas esquecidos. Era aula de debate e ele se divertiu bastante vendo Bella gaguejar até não poder mais na frente de toda aquela gente.

Não que ele fosse particularmente cruel, mas aquilo era o ensino médio. Ou ele acompanhava seus colegas idiotas ou era relegado ao grupo dos esquisitos. Ele já não tinha muita companhia, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder seu status.

- Olha só. – num determinado momento Mike Newton, uma espécie de melhor amigo, se inclinou para ele e sussurrou. – Vou fazer a Naked gritar.

Então ele pegou uma barata morta no canto do chão da sala e jogou em cima dela. Bella deu um pulo, mais pelo susto de lhe tacarem alguma coisa do que pela barata em si. E enquanto todos riam, Edward notou o olhar perdido que Bella deu ao inseto e depois o olhar magoado que ela dirigiu a ele.

Era inútil ele tentar argumentar que tinha sido Mike, além do mais, não tinha motivos para ele pensar em se desculpar com ela. Bella era uma esquisita, talvez até gostasse da barata.

O resto da aula foi sem incidentes e Bella não tinha mais sido chamada a frente, Mike... bom, foi Mike, mas até que estava se comportando. Rosalie mascava um chiclete irritante e Edward amaldiçoou o fato dela ter repetido essa matéria. Ele teve que levantar duas vezes, uma para se apresentar – totalmente desnecessário – e outra para formular um argumento contra o que o professor falava. Não teve dificuldade em nenhuma das vezes e recebeu aplausos da sua turminha quando terminou.

Quando o sinal soou Bella voou porta fora e ironicamente ele se lembrou da garota Black. Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto e andou calmamente até seu carro.

Sabia que a menina se derreteria quando visse a belezinha aqui, pensou enquanto alisava o capô.

Seu sorriso morreu quando viu Bella Naked, a garota mais esquisita da escola, talvez até da face da terra, rodear sua garota e lhe dar um abraço apertado.

Pensou que fosse alucinação talvez, mas bem, a menina sorria e retribuía o gesto animadamente.

Nada bom, ele pensou, se quero que ela vá a festa... terei que chamar Bella?

Nesse momento, Bella o viu encarando e corou. A confiança de Edward aumentou consideravelmente.

Bem, talvez não seja tão mal assim, pensou ele. Eu só preciso convidá-las. Bella deve recusar, mas se sentirá mal se sua amiga não for. Eu saio lucrando de qualquer jeito e se me perguntarem, eu digo que a Naked era só uma parte do pacote que não conseguia me livrar.

Ele sorriu, ajeitou a blusa de gola azul e andou confiante em direção as duas.

- Oi meninas. – abriu seu sorriso matador. Bella piscou um pouco, mas a menina continuou com a expressão dura.

Edward pigarreou.

- Então Isabella, sua amiga... – deixou a frase morrer esperando... esperando... esperando. E Bella não o decepcionou.

- Alice. Alice Black, ela é nova na escola. – ele sorriu para a careta de Alice. Nome bonito, Alice.

- Então, Alice não deve ter te falado, mas eu as convidei para a festa de sábado. O que acha?

O queixo de Bella foi ao chão. Ele podia entender sua atitude, a conhecia desde que se mudou e nunca, nunca a tinha convidado para as muitas festas que dava.

- Ahn... festa? – ela repetiu meio incrédula.

- É. – Alice fez menção de falar e ele a cortou. – Bom, Alice me explicou que tinham combinado de passar o fim de semana juntas, mas eu achei que seria uma boa ideia ela conhecer gente nova. Você não acha? – sem dar chance de nenhuma delas responder ele continuou a falar tudo num jato. – Bem, então achei que você poderia liberá-la só dessa vez.

Bella olhou entre ele e Alice e franziu o cenho, mas assentiu.

- Claro, eu... tudo bem, Allie, você pode ir é claro. Podemos sair juntas no outro fim de semana.

- Mas Bella... – Alice tentou protestar.

- Alice, - Bella abriu um sorriso triste e mesmo sem perceber, Edward ficou um pouco incomodado com aquilo. – Anthony teve o trabalho de te convidar. Você _deveria_ ir.

A menina colocou ênfase no deveria o que fez Edward franzir a testa. Alice olhou para ele por cima do ombro e fez cara feia.

- Mas ele convidou a nós duas. E eu definitivamente não vou se você não está indo. – ela disse batendo o pé no chão e não dando direito de negociação a Bella. Edward suspirou.

- Isabella. – ele disse seu nome pausado e alguma coisa fez cócegas em sua língua. – Você também está convidada, tudo bem? Então por favor, não desperdicem a chance e apareçam.

E como se não ligasse para o convite que tinha acabado de fazer, ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos desleixados e deu as costas voltando para o carro.

Enquanto observava Edward ir embora, as duas meninas não sabiam, mas compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento.

_O que diabos tinha acontecido ali?_

* * *

**[N/A]: **Oiie gatinhas e gatinhos! Bom, está ai mais um capitulo para vocês. E acho que eu não serei a única querendo matar o Edward. ^^ Bom, tenham em mente que ainda tem muuuita fic pela frente. Okay?

Sei que é meio chato ficar mandando review e nem sempre a gente ta no clima, mas esse é um jeito de eu e a Lari - minha ilustríssima Beta que estreou nesse capitulo (Sejam bonzinhos com ela!) - sabermos que vocês estão gostando.

Não precisa de nada elaborado. Só uma review com um "Gostei, continua" ou um "Odiei, para" já ta bom, okay? Isso me incentiva a escrever e ela a betar. ^^

Bom, tivemos 3 reviews para o capitulo 1, mas eu tive 5 follows e 4 pessoas add na lista de favoritos. Fora as mais de 250 visualizações. Eu amei isso, mas poxa, vamos comentar só um pouquinho, okay? Vamos lá meu povo! Um Oiiezinho para mim não dói. Eu não mordo, prometo.

Bom, espero que tenham se divertido com o Emmett e adorado o Jake e a Allie. Ele pode ser um pulguento, mas é um pulguento que eu amo. ^^

Beijos de sangue & Mordidinhas doces!

Ina

**.**

**[N/B]**: Ola pessoas! Sou Lari Berttz e serei a Beta dessa fic.

O que acharam desse capitulo?

Bem, eu achei foda u.u

E ainda vou ler Romeu e Julieta um dia kkkkk

O Emm tentando esconder a Rose da Bellinha foi demais HSAUSHAHSAUH Ele passa o rodo em todas :9

A fadinha é irmã do cão! Kkkkkkkkk

Foi constatado q o Ed é um idiota, e dos grandes u.u Mas lá no fundo obscuro da alma dele, ele gosta da Bellinha #acho

Eai, será q as meninas vão aceitar o convite pra festa?

Comentem bastante, quanto mais comentários mais rápido sai o próximo, né? Kkkkkk

BJSBJS pessoas :P

* * *

Reviews? Me digam o que estão achando.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Obscuridade Púrpura**

**.**

Numa festa dada por Edward Cullen, Bella, a nerd da escola, é estuprada e isso desencadeia muitos mistérios de seu passado. Na corrida mortal para descobrir quem é seu agressor, Bella e Edward acabam dividindo mais do que sua sede por justiça.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Bella estava remexendo os dedos inquietamente no colo. Assim que Edward tinha saído do campo visual e auditivo, Alice tinha deixado claro que elas não estavam indo a festa.

Aparentemente o Sr. Cullen era esnobe demais, nojento demais e metido demais para Alice sequer cogitar a hipótese de respirar o mesmo ar que ele além do estritamente necessário. Ou seja, Bella podia esquecer a ideia de todos eles virando amigos.

Isso era ridículo, pensou. Edward podia sim ser um esnobe, mas ele não tinha feito nada demais a Allie. Ou tinha?

A garota bufou. Deveria perguntar?

- Bella, não. Eu sei que não tenho motivos para não gostar dele, mas eu simplesmente não gosto. Vai por mim, ele não é boa coisa.

Ela e Alice estavam sentadas lado a lado no banco do ônibus. Como Emmett estava trabalhando, não poderia ir buscá-la, alem do mais Bella jamais deixaria que ele ficasse sem o carro.

Charlotte podia ser uma chevy velha e em mau funcionamento, mas não tinha deixado nenhum deles na mão. E ela não se sentia particularmente feliz de saber que Emmett saia do restaurante tarde e ainda tinha que ir a faculdade. O pensamento dele voltando para casa meia noite, sozinho e talvez a pé ou de ônibus, lhe dava arrepios. Por isso, a chevy ficava com ele e não com ela.

Não que as ruas de Seattle fossem muito perigosas, mas na situação deles era sempre melhor se precaver.

Emmett não gostava desse pensamento e sempre insistia para Bella ficar com o carro, mas ela sabia que isso era ridículo. Seu trabalho era de meio período, ela pegava as 03:30pm por causa da escola e saia as 09:00pm. Poderia ser perigoso se sua casa não ficasse a 4 quarteirões da loja de Cafeteria dos Newton's.

Ela odiava a ideia de ter que ver Michael Newton todos os dias, dentro e fora da escola, mas depois de ser demitida por corte de verbas do seu ultimo emprego, não tinha sobrado muitas opções.

Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela percebendo que seu ponto era o próximo.

- Allie, eu desço no próximo. – ela resmungou e a amiga fez uma careta.

- Mas pensei que fosse para minha casa comigo. – o biquinho que Alice fazia era tão infantil que fez Bella rir.

- Lamento, mas não posso. Preciso ir trabalhar. – disse se levantando e dando sinal. Alice a acompanhou.

- Trabalha onde?

- Na Cafeteria Newton's. É logo ali na esquina. – quando o ônibus parou, Bella sorriu para Alice.

- Tchau, Allie, até amanha. – mas a pequena fada desceu junto com ela.

- Oras Bella, preciso ver onde minha melhor amiga trabalha.

Bella revirou os olhos com o jeito entusiasmado de Alice e a arrastou ate a porta pequena e vermelha de madeira. Um sininho soou quando elas entraram e Alice achou aquilo tudo muito acolhedor.

- Uh, o lugar é bem charmoso. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso. – uma mulher loira, baixa e com um sorriso brilhante disse de trás do balcão. – Olá, Bella.

- Oi, Sra. Debra. Essa é Alice, minha amiga. – quando Alice pigarreou, Bella se corrigiu. – Minha melhor amiga. Alice, essa é a Sra. Debra, dona da cafeteria.

- Olá. Sua cafeteira é um achado. – Alice disse estendendo a mão e apertando a da mulher mais velha.

- Obrigada, querida. Mas meu nome é Debra. Já disse isso a Bella, mas ela insiste em me chamar de senhora me tornando mais velha do que já sou.

Bella soltou um risinho e Alice olhou de forma carinhosa para a mulher. É verdade, Debra já tinha alguns pés de galinha ao redor do rosto, mas conservava a beleza e a elegância da mocidade.

- Imagine, a senhora... ops, você ainda está na flor da idade. – Debra soltou um risinho para Alice e abraçou Bella pelos ombros quando a menina rodeou o balcão.

- Querida, eu a adorei! Você definitivamente precisa trazê-la mais vezes.

Bella tinha certeza que depois desse comentário Alice seria uma frequentadora assídua da cafeteria.

- Garçonete... – um rapaz chamou e rapidamente Bella pôs a mochila num canto no chão atrás do balcão, vestiu o avental e foi atendê-lo.

Alice se empertigou numa das cadeiras giratórias do balcão e olhou Bella por sobre o ombro.

- Você parece gostar muito dela. – Debra observou com simpatia.

- Bem, eu sou relativamente nova na cidade e Bella é minha única amiga. Mas acho que estou pressionando um pouco ela. – a morena deu uma risadinha.

- Imagina. – a mulher a sua frente esticou a mão e tocou a dela. – Fico contente de Bella ter uma amiga agora. Ela sempre foi muito sozinha. Conheço essa menina desde que se mudou para cá, mas nunca a vi com ninguém fora o irmão ou a prima.

- Jura? Eu sabia que Bella era fechada, mas achei que tinha alguns amigos. Mas bem, não tem como eu saber de tudo, eu a conheci hoje. Nem sabia que ela tem uma prima.

- Angela... – Debra disse com o tom desolado e sacudindo a cabeça. – Boa menina, porém cabeça fraca. Bem, quem sou eu para falar da vida dos outros, certo? Mas ela não mora mais aqui, mudou-se com a mãe.

- Ah, entendo. – Alice disse introspectivamente.

- Me desculpe, mas não sei porque seu rosto me parece familiar...

- Talvez conheça meu irmão. Disse que sou relativamente nova na cidade. Na verdade, passei alguns anos estudando num colégio interno feminino. – Debra arregalou os olhos e depois soltou uma risadinha com a careta de Alice. – Bem, meu pai tem ideias... peculiar sobre a educação. Pois bem, falava de meu irmão. Jacob Black. Conhece?

- O namorado de Bella? – Debra perguntou inocentemente, mas a menina estava passando com uma pequena bandeja de café naquele momento e acabou se distraindo. Resultado: tropeçou e o café veio ao chão.

- Bella, querida! Você está bem? – Debra se debruçou sobre o balcão para olhá-la.

- Eu te ajudo. – Alice se ofereceu, mas Bella recusou com uma mão.

- Não tem necessidade. – depois de secar o chão com um pano que carregava no avental, recolheu a xícara e se levantou. – E para deixar claro, Jacob Black não é meu namorado. É apenas um amigo.

Nervosa, ignorou o olhar sagaz de Debra, a cara confusa de Alice, se virou para entrar na cozinha e pegar uma nova xícara de café.

- Que história é essa de namorado? – Alice perguntou com curiosidade.

Debra riu.

- Já percebi que você é das minhas... – se inclinou em direção a garota e pediu que ela abaixasse a cabeça. Quem olhava de longe achava que as duas eram amigas de longa data. Sussurravam e conspiravam através de sorrisos e no momento que Bella viu aquela cena, soube que teria dores de cabeça com as duas representantes do sexo feminino.

- Você está me dizendo que ele afirmou ser namorado dela? – uma Alice chocada fazia muita força para não gritar.

- Não, ele não afirmou. Mas não negou quando eu afirmei. Ele só sorriu. Desde então digo que ele é namorado dela. – apontou em direção a Bella que servia uma das mesas com um sorriso típico. – Sei que isso a irrita um pouquinho, mas sei lá, talvez espero que um dia ela confesse.

- Bella não namora Jacob. – Alice franziu a testa.

- Não? Mas ué, ele disse...

- Eu sei o que ele disse, ou o que não disse. Talvez ele queira muito isso, mas acho que Bella é indiferente aos sentimentos dele. Não sei nem se ela o nota.

- Oh, isso é tão triste. Amor não correspondido... – as duas suspiraram e encararam tanto a garota que ela veio até elas.

- Porque me olham tanto? Estou suja, estou com alguma coisa no rosto?

- Uhum. – respondeu Debra. – Na vista.

- O que? – Bella disse confusa. Alice abanou a mão.

- Esqueça. Hey, Bella, eu quero saber... o que acha do meu irmão?

A morena olhou de uma forma confusa para a pequena fada.

- Jake? Bem, ele é ótimo. Acho que é um bom amigo, porque? – Alice balançou a cabeça com descrença. Isso seria mais difícil do que ela imaginou, se Bella nem sequer descrevia ele de uma maneira diferente, seu irmão podia desistir.

- Não assim, Bella boba. Quero saber o que acha dele como um cara. Tipo, ele é bonito? Você acha ele charmoso? Você o namoraria?

Bella corou num tom absurdo. Era quase rosa, mas ainda num tom vermelho. Talvez a cor exata seria beterraba?

Alice quis rir. Se a menina corava assim, talvez não fosse tão indiferente a Jake quanto ela e Debra pensaram.

- Ele... hum, ele é bonito sim. – Bella disse com uma voz minúscula. – Olha, você não devia me distrair. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Vá embora, vá embora. – disse enxotando a pequena garota com a mão, tomando o bloquinho de notas e indo em direção a um cliente que a chamava.

- Ah meu Deus! Ela o acha quente! – Alice vibrou para Debra. A loira apenas riu.

- Bem, querida, não quero jogar areia na sua empolgação, mas Bella acha alguns garotos quentes.

- Jura? – Alice estava surpresa. – Quais especificamente? – disse com olhos de águia. Num segundo, sua mente tinha seguido um fio de raciocínio e ela não gostou nada nada do que a esperava no fim.

- Bom, eu gostaria muito de dizer que ela olha de uma forma diferente para o meu Mike, ela faria bem a ele, mas não acho que ele faça o estilo de Bella.

Alice não conhecia Mike, ainda, mas tinha ouvido histórias sobre o loiro festeiro. Definitivamente não servia para Bella.

Alguma coisa no discurso de Debra fez Alice ter certeza que ela estava mudando de assunto.

- Se não é seu filho, quem mais?

- Tudo bem, eu falo. Não consigo resistir, mas se Bella souber que te contei, te proíbo de entrar aqui. – apesar do tom, Alice pode ver nos olhos da mulher que estava apenas brincando. – Talvez, isso é uma impressão minha, mas talvez Bella goste de... – ela baixou mais ainda o tom de voz como se fosse confessar um crime. – Edward Cullen.

E que crime! Alice por pouco não imitou a Samara do Chamado e deu um giro de 360° com a cabeça para encarar a amiga. Porque Bella gostava daquele idiota? Ela se perguntava.

E pra piorar tudo, Edward tinha jogado toda aquela lábia e sorrisinho matador pra cima das duas convidando-as para a festa no sábado. O que será que Bella achava disso?

**.**

**.**

Bella estava ansiosa para chegar em casa. As noites de segunda feira eram um ritual. Eram a noite dela e de Emmett. Os dois ficavam largados a madrugada inteira no sofá e assistiam reprises de seriados ruins dos anos 80. Metade do tempo eles repetiam as falas por cima da voz dos personagens, e no restante do tempo, criticavam o enredo.

Era algo monótono, mas também era legal e era algo que ela e o irmão compartilhavam desde a infância.

Não importava o quão louca a vida deles tinha se tornado, nenhum dos dois faltava aquele compromisso.

Mas naquele dia, Emmett faltou...

**.**

**.**

Bella estava prestes a fechar a cafeteria. Debra tinha ido para casa mais cedo porque precisava resolver uns problemas e Mike viria buscar as chaves da loja. A morena não estava ansiosa para isso.

Ela tinha acabado de fechar o caixa quando o sininho da porta da frente da loja soou. Ela tinha certeza que tinha colocado a placa de fechado na porta, mas quando se virou, deu de cara com os olhos azuis tipo sujos de Michael Newton.

- Oh meu Deus! – resmungou levando a mão ao coração. – Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco.

Mike riu e se sentou num dos banquinhos do balcão.

- Que pena, talvez numa próxima. – Bella fez uma careta azeda para ele.

Mike era naturalmente insuportável, mas quando bebia, como hoje, se tornava muito pior. Ela pensou que esse devia ser seu dia de sorte.

- Olha, eu sei que não sou sua pessoa preferida...

- Jura, gênio? – ele resmungou fechando os olhos.

Bella remexeu suas mãos nervosamente. Ela sabia que Mike a odiava, mas não se sentia confortável estando sozinha no mesmo ambiente que ele. E para piorar, seu turno tinha acabado há uma hora, portanto a rua já estava vazia e escura. Isso causava calafrios a ela.

- Hey, garota, anda logo com isso que eu tenho uma festa irada pra ir.

Bella quis revirar os olhos, mas apenas ajeitou os grandes óculos que escorregavam pela ponta do nariz.

- Eu só vou checar se guardei tudo na cozinha. – ela deu as costas a Mike e praticamente correu até o outro cômodo.

Tudo certo. Panelas guardadas, pia limpa, talheres, copos e pratos limpos e secos. Ela podia encerrar por hoje.

Voltou para o balcão bem no momento que Mike abria o caixa da loja.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou com surpresa.

- O que acha? Estou pegando um dinheiro emprestado. – o loiro disse com ironia.

- Não posso deixar que faça isso. Dona Debra já lhe disse para não pegar dinheiro aqui. – Bella tentou segurou o pulso do garoto, mas ele a empurrou para longe. Ela cambaleou em seus pés, mas voltou a se aproximar dele. – Mike, pare. Você quer levar 400 dólares. Não posso deixar.

O garoto se virou rapidamente e a prensou contra o balcão. Bella ficou tão surpresa que simplesmente piscou seus grandes e profundos olhos chocolates.

- O que-o que-vo-você está fazendo-do? – gaguejou debilmente. – Me-me deixa ir... – Mike apertou mais ainda os braços da menina e ela gemeu de dor.

De repente, Bella estava sendo tragada pelas lembranças.

Fogo... tinha tanto fogo. Parecia que o próprio olhar dela queimava e ela não tinha ideia do que fazer. Talvez gritar?! Mas quem a ouviria? Emmett ouviria. Emmett sempre ouvia...

- O que foi, Isabellinha? – Mike sussurrou no seu ouvido trazendo-a de volta a realidade. – Entrou em estado de choque? Que peninha... talvez agora eu possa ver o que você tanto esconde dentro dessas roupas.

Ele soltou um de seus pulsos e agarrou a barra da camiseta larga dela. Bella se recuperou do choque e bateu a mão dele para longe.

- Não! – disse decidida.

- Tudo bem. – Mike deu um sorriso cruel. – Você não faz meu tipo. Eu só quero te assustar um pouquinho. – então quando ele tentou puxar a roupa dela mais uma vez, algo se quebrou dentro de Bella e sua reação imediata foi empurrá-lo e gritar com toda a força que tinha.

- Não se aproxime de mim! – ela disse enquanto Mike era jogado no chão e caía sentado em sua própria bunda.

Ela estava em pânico, ele podia ver, mas ao invés de ficar puto pela reação da garota, achou muito graça. Bella realmente era uma virgenzinha puritana. Sequer sabia quando um garoto a desejava ou não. Mike definitivamente não a desejava, ele só queria assustá-la. E tinha conseguido.

Mas antes que pudesse se divertir um pouco mais, o sininho da loja soou mais uma vez e Edward passou pela porta.

O filho da puta consciente! Por mais que tentasse durante anos, Mike sabia que seu melhor amigo ainda conservava um pouco de consciência e sensibilidade, o que era uma lástima. Eles poderiam se divertir muito mais com a garota Naked se os dois estivessem nisso.

Mas Edward não o decepcionou quando lhe dirigiu um olhar acusador.

Isabella ainda estava encolhida no canto do balcão e tinha um olhar aterrorizador em seu rosto.

- Você está bem? – Edward disse tocando-a no braço. Mas a menina não reagiu como ele previra. Ela deu um pulo para longe do seu toque e se encolheu mais ainda.

- Mike, o que diabos você fez? – ele disse encarando o amigo. O loiro riu, espanou as roupas e levantou enquanto cambaleava um pouco.

- Só dei um pequeno susto nela. A Srta. Sabe-tudo aqui queria me impedir de pegar um pouco de grana da loja da minha própria mãe, acredita nisso?! Mas eu já resolvi o problema, certo Bella?

Edward odiou o tom nojento que Mike estava usando, principalmente o olhar distante da morena, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ele sabia que o amigo jogaria sua boa ação em sua cara, não queria piorar a situação.

- Já chega, Mike. Só deixe a garota trancar a loja e vamos embora.

- Você é um viadinho mesmo, Edward. Nem implicar mais com a sem sal da Naked eu posso? – Mike resmungou mais se afastou de Bella e começou a andar na direção da porta. Mas a menina o parou com uma frase.

- Vou ligar para a polícia se não devolver o dinheiro. – Edward e Mike a encararam em choque.

- Você o que? – Edward foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Vou ligar para a policia e dizer que além de roubar sua própria mãe, ainda tentou me bater. Não me interessa se você é dono da cidade, se pegou 20 cents ou 1000 dólares. Você vai devolver, Michael.

Edward tinha de admitir, ela tinha coragem. Isabella Naked estava desafiando Michael Newton. Naquele instante, Edward odiou aquela garota. Quem ela achava que era?

- Olha aqui, garota... – Edward começou. E só Deus sabe porque ele estava defendendo Michael, mas seu amigo tinha outros planos.

Ele circundou o balcão novamente e encurralou Bella, que dessa vez tinha a mochila agarrada nas mãos como escudo de defesa.

- Eu quebro todos os seus dentes se fizer isso. – os dois viram a garota engolir em seco, mas ela se inclinou e tentou puxar o dinheiro do bolso da calça jeans do loiro. Então Michael fez algo que chocou os três...

Ele deu um tapa em Bella. O barulho da sua mão contra a face rosada da garota ressoou na cafeteria vazia.

- Mike! – Edward resmungou e arrastou o garoto para longe. – O que você está fazendo? Ela pode te colocar na cadeia depois disso, seu imbecil.

- Eu... mas a culpa é dela. Ela que... Mas foi ela que... Ela ia ligar pra polícia! – o loiro disse em desespero.

- E agora mesmo que ela vai ligar. Será que você não pensa? – o ruivo sabia que o amigo estava mais do que um pouco alcoolizado, mas bater em Bella tinha sido... demais. Mais do que chocante. Tinha algo de perverso nisso.

- Edward, convença-a a não ligar pra polícia. – Mike resmungou agarrando a jaqueta dele.

- Como farei isso, caralho? Você fodeu com tudo, assim que ela sair daquele estado de morta viva vai te denunciar.

- Não seja imbecil. Se você pedir, ela não vai fazer. Todo mundo sabe que ela é pateticamente a fim de você.

Edward gemeu e então empurrou Mike para fora. Precisava se livrar daquele idiota e então decidir o que fazer com a morena atrás dele.

- Vá embora. Cai fora daqui. Eu te encontro na festa. – Mike abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Edward olhou pra trás. – Vou limpar sua bagunça.

O loiro acenou, soprou um beijo para uma Bella ainda em choque e saiu.

Edward suspirou e se aproximou dela.

- Isabella? – chamou devagar e os olhos escuros se focaram nele. – Não faça nenhuma estupidez, okay? Se você denunciá-lo, ele vai transformar sua vida num inferno.

Tarde demais, Edward, Bella pensou.

- Ele me bateu. Ele me bateu e levou o dinheiro, Anthony. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Toma. Ta aqui. – Edward abriu a carteira. – Quanto ele levou? 500? 600?

- 400 dólares. Mas não quero seu dinheiro. Eu queria que ele parasse de roubar a mãe dele. Ela... ela se sente mal com isso.

Edward assentiu, mas não pegou as notas de cima do balcão.

- Não quero seu dinheiro. – Bella repetiu.

- Olha, devolva os 400 dólares para o caixa e fique com o resto, okay? Como um pedido de desculpas por hoje.

Bella sabia que ele queria ajudá-la e livrar a cara do amigo, tudo junto. Mas se sentiu frustrada e com raiva e estranhamente acuada. Edward Cullen era o cara de quem gostava e mesmo que ele nunca tenha retribuído o sentimento, ela estava magoada. O melhor amigo dele tinha gritado com ela, a intimidado, até lhe deu um tapa e tudo que Edward podia oferecer era dinheiro? Ela não queria o dinheiro dele!

- Eu não quero o seu fodido dinheiro, Edward! – mas apesar disso, recolheu os 400 dólares e colocou de volta no caixa. – Agradeço que tenha reposto o dinheiro que o imbecil do seu amigo pegou, mas não quero um centavo a mais.

- Mas Isabella...

- Não se preocupe. Não vou denunciá-lo. A Sra. Debra morreria se isso acontecesse. – ela tinha motivos muito maiores que esse, mas sabia que isso seria o suficiente para calar Edward. E tinha razão.

Explodir com ele tinha sido... bom, em muitos sentidos diferentes. Edward não era totalmente culpado, mas conivência também é crime, certo? Seja como for, não aguentava mais ficar segurando tudo aquilo.

O ruivo ficou calado e a seguiu de perto enquanto ela fechava tudo e trancava a loja. Depois, os dois ficaram lá, no friozinho da noite de Seattle, em pé lado a lado no meio da calçada.

- Isabella...

- Toma, pode devolver a chave para o Mike, por favor, Anthony? A Sra. Debra pediu que eu entregasse a ele, mas acho que no atual estado dele, vai acabar perdendo. - ela esticou o chaveiro na direção dele e ele pegou o metal gelado entre os dedos.

- Tudo bem. – Edward resmungou. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que sua noite seria daquele jeito. Mike atacando Bella e ela se mostrando tão arisca. Quase conseguia sorrir quando se lembrava do jeito que ela tinha gritado com ele. No começo tinha sido um pouco frustrante e confuso, mas depois ele achou divertido. Bella era sempre tão na dela, mas no fundo, tinha algo de diferente na garota que se escondia atrás de moletons largos.

Sabia que Mike tinha sido um imbecil, mas não queria que o amigo fosse pra cadeia, principalmente se ele podia ajudar. Tinha achado que Bella cederia de cara, mas nem parecia que ela era a mesma garota que suspirava por ele hoje de manha.

Talvez ela fosse um pouco bipolar. O fato é que ele estava com raiva dessa atitude indiferente dela. Só ele tinha permissão de ser assim. Edward Cullen, o rei da indiferença.

E então... no meio daquela confusão toda, ela ficou com tanta raiva que o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome. Ele tinha notado automaticamente, mas parecia que a menina nem tinha consciência do que falou.

Tinha sido estranho. Bella era esquisita, muito esquisita, mas aquela voz dela, sempre doce e baixa, e agora forte e grave, pronunciando seu nome tinha causado uma reação diferente da esperada.

Edward gostou. Tinha desejado por um minuto que ela o chamasse de novo pelo primeiro nome, nem ele sabia bem porque. Mas aqui estavam de volta ao maldito nome do meio.

Mas talvez isso fosse bom. Não queria que depois do incidente dessa noite, Isabella Naked achasse que podia se referir a ele informalmente, talvez até ser sua amiga, certo? Ela ainda era a esquisita da escola, ainda era a garota socialmente excluída e sempre seria o patinho feio deslocado.

Apesar de ser engraçada, inteligente e realmente não ter só vento na cabeça, começar uma amizade com ela seria... idiotice, não é? Os garotos o matariam. Fora de cogitação.

- Bom, diga a Michael que fingirei que isso não aconteceu. Tenha uma boa noite, Anthony. – Bella falou cortando seus pensamentos.

Ela ainda tremia um pouco e Edward sabia que não era por causa do frio. Ele a viu apertar a alça da mochila, atravessar a rua e caminhar até sair do seu campo de visão. Achou muito estranho ela não se incomodar em andar sozinha pelas ruas desertas de Seattle, mas quase surtar por ser cercada por Mike. Bella era uma garota estranha.

Mas depois Edward sorriu. "Não quero seu fodido dinheiro, Edward!" A voz dela ainda ressoava em sua mente.

Era a primeira pessoa em anos que admitia abertamente que não queria o dinheiro dele. Balançou a cabeça.

- Você não pode ser amigo dela, Edward. Ela é esquisita.

Mas então porque ele se sentia tão tentado com isso?

**.**

**.**

Eram 22:45h quando Bella conseguiu por os pés em casa. Normalmente seu turno acabava as 21:00h, mas porque teve que fechar a cafeteria e depois ainda teve todo aquele incidente com Mike, só tinha conseguido chegar agora. Emmett ainda não tinha chego, o que ela agradeceu. Suas mãos ainda tremiam e seria difícil explicar isso ao irmão. Mas independentemente da confusão que Emm podia fazer, ela queria desesperadamente ele ali.

Tomou um bom banho, trocou de roupa e comeu um sanduiche. Não estava com sono, e mesmo que estivesse, essa era a noite dos irmãos. Tinha que esperar por Emmett.

Sua cabeça estava uma confusão e não conseguia calar seus pensamentos. Aquela parte obscura do seu passado estava ameaçando emergir a superfície, por isso ligou a TV para se distrair com o som.

Pensou novamente na atitude mesquinha de Edward. Ela não esperava sinceramente que a defendesse, certo? Ele nunca ficaria contra os amigos. Mas bem, uma coisa era ela saber do quão cruel ele poderia ser, outra bem diferente era ver.

E bom Jesus! O que ela estava pensando ao deixar escapar tão displicentemente o nome dele? Edward... ela nunca o tinha chamado assim a não ser em seus pensamentos. Eles não eram amigos, não eram próximos. Ele nem sequer a chamava de Bella.

Tinha sido um deslize, um deslize que ela tentou conter e esconder assim que se deu conta daquilo. Ia fingir que nunca tinha acontecido. Edward jamais aceitaria que ela o cumprimentasse assim. Afinal, tinha sido ele mesmo que a tinha orientado a chamá-lo de Anthony.

- Eu sou uma idiota! – ela gemeu e enfiou o rosto na almofada do sofá. Quando levantou depois de uns minutos se deu conta de que encarava o pequeno relógio que ficava na mesinha de centro.

01:00h da manha? Onde Emmett tinha se enfiado?

Ela levantou e espreitou através da cortina da janela da sala, mas nem sinal da velha Chevy. O que era ridículo. Bella sabia que se Emmett estivesse a caminho, poderia ouvir o ronco da Charlotte a dois quarteirões.

Emmett tinha esquecido, ela percebeu quando o relógio bateu as duas da manha. Pela primeira vez na vida ele tinha esquecido as noites de filmes na segunda feira. Emmett não estava vindo pra casa.

E justamente no dia que Bella mais precisava.

**.**

**.**

- Que cara é essa? Parece que um cachorro te mordeu. – Alice resmungou assim que Bella entrou no carro.

- Bom dia pra você também, Alice. – ignorando a baixinha, Bella se inclinou e tocou o ombro de Jake. – Hey, obrigada por ter vindo me buscar. E desculpe pelo incômodo.

- Que isso, Bella. Desde quando você é um incômodo? Eu só fiquei surpreso. Pra mim Emmett te levaria.

Bella emburrou a cara e Alice a olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

Para a morena o irmão também a levaria, mas quando acordou de manha e percebeu que ele não tinha dormido em casa, se deu conta de que teria que andar até a esquina e ligar do orelhão para Jacob. Ela até poderia pegar um ônibus, mas como contava com a carona de Emmett, não tinha acordado cedo o suficiente para fazer isso e chegar a tempo na aula.

- Belly, Belly, o que foi? – Alice interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Emm não voltou pra casa ontem. – a garota disse fazendo pouco caso e olhando para fora pela janela.

Jake ligou o carro e acelerou, e naqueles segundos de silêncio trocou um longo olhar com a irmã. Por mais que Alice tivesse passado alguns anos fora, ele sabia que ela entenderia a clara mensagem: "Faça alguma coisa".

- Belly, não se preocupe. Seu irmão deve estar bem.

- Uhum. – Bella resmungou e afundou mais ainda no banco traseiro. Ela não estava literalmente preocupada com Emmett. Tudo bem, talvez um pouquinho. Mas ela estava chateada que ele não tinha voltado pra casa, que ele não tinha sequer se preocupado com ela.

Podia ser um pensamento egoísta, afinal Emmett estava sempre preocupado. Mas bem, eles eram a família um do outro e se ela não podia contar com ele, com quem contaria?

- Odeio segunda-feira. – ela resmungou baixinho e Jacob franziu a testa.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Eu... hum, estou. Desculpe. Eu fiquei chateada. Ele podia ter avisado que não voltaria pra casa. Ele me fez ficar com raiva e preocupada.

- Bella, estamos falando do Emmett. Ele está sempre enroscado em alguma garota. – nesse ponto, Jake viu as sobrancelhas de sua irmã se levantarem e sorriu. – Ele deve ter perdido a hora ou dormido sem querer.

- Eu sei. – Bella disse fazendo um bico. – Mas era segunda... – disse mais para ela mesma.

- O que tem segunda? – Jake perguntou gentilmente enquanto parava o carro em frente a escola. Bella estava tão distraída que ele aproveitou esse fato para acelerar ao máximo. Num dia comum, a morena já teria reclamado do excesso de velocidade. Mas hoje ela nem tinha notado. Ao mesmo tempo que era bom fazer o trajeto que cumpria em 20 minutos em 5, também era muito ruim ter Bella tão chateada.

- Nada. – a morena disse sem graça, mas depois suspirou. – Bem, era uma coisa nossa. Mas ele obviamente esqueceu.

- Hey, Bella, - Jake se inclinou e segurou a mão da garota. Ela ainda ficava incomodada com o contato, mas sabia que Jacob jamais faria mal a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa, por isso se obrigada a relaxar. – não fique chateada, okay? Emmett tem passado maus momentos na faculdade. Talvez devesse conversar com ele.

Ela assentiu, se sentindo mesquinha por ficar com raiva do irmão e sorriu para aquele rapaz tão gentil a sua frente.

- Obrigada, Jake. Eu... eu prometo que tentarei falar com ele. – então timidamente ela se inclinou, deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dele e saiu do carro.

Jake ficou tão surpreso que apenas arregalou os olhos, ele nem sequer tinha notado que sua irmã ainda estava ali até que ela riu.

- Você está perdido.

- O que é, pequena anã? – perguntou irritado e ela lhe estirou a língua.

- Não sou anã, seu imbecil. – mas então ela riu mais uma vez.

- Alice, porque está rindo? Diga de uma vez.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – levantou as mãos em rendição. – Eu só estava observando como vocês dois interagem...

- Nem comece, Alice! – ele tentou cortá-la.

- Ah, Jacob, por favor! – ela revirou os olhos. – Está tão na cara que você está afim dela. – quando ele não negou, Alice soltou um gritinho. – AHH! Não acredito, é verdade. É verdade. – saltitou sentada ao banco do carro.

- Cala a boca Alice! – ela bradou. – Bella é... Bella é como uma irmã menor pra mim, pequeno mosquito. Ela só não é tão irritante quanto você.

Alice deu um sorrisinho irônico para ele, o que não ajudou no nervosismo do garoto.

- Tudo bem, Jacob. Fale isso por tempo o suficiente para convencer a si mesmo e quem sabe... – Alice foi interrompida com Bella batendo no vidro da janela do lado de Jacob e os dois irmãos quase enfartaram.

Jacob abaixou o vidro e deu um olhar nervoso para Bella.

- Está aí há muito tempo? – ela franziu a testa.

- Do que você está falando? Eu estava andando para aula até que percebi que Alice não estava atrás de mim.

- Oh Bella, me desculpe. Eu estava falando de algo muito importante com meu irmão. – Jake quase fuzilou Alice com o olhar. – Na verdade, Bella...

- Alice estava me dizendo que tinha que ir para não se atrasar. Não se preocupe, irmã querida. Nos falamos mais tarde, okay? Um bom dia para vocês, garotas. – então Jake se inclinou, abriu a porta de Alice e empurrou-a para fora.

A pequena ainda gargalhava quando se afastou do carro e ele pode dar a partida.

Se Alice continuasse assim, logo Bella descobriria que Jake tinha uma quedinha por ela. Ele não sabia quando tinha começado, mas em algum ponto, ele começou a imaginar o que a irmã do seu melhor amigo tanto escondia debaixo das roupas largas e sorriso tímido.

Bella não fazia ideia de quantas noites em claro ele tinha passado pensando nisso. Talvez ele fosse mais tarado do que quisesse admitir.

**.**

**.**

Bella estava tão distraída com Alice que quase não notou em quem ela estava esbarrando.

- Oh, me desculpe. – disse se abaixando para pegar seus livros e tentando fazer com que o óculos não escorregasse por cima do nariz.

- Isabella? – aquela voz de veludo chamou. E apesar de estar muito decepcionada com ele, a garota automaticamente levantou o rosto para dar de cara com os olhos verdes de Edward Cullen.

Por um momento ela ficou bem impressionada com o sorriso gentil dele, mas depois percebeu o que podia estar acontecendo ali.

- Allie, pode ir na frente que eu te encontro na sala. – disse se levantando e dando um sorriso gentil para a amiga. Alice arqueou a sobrancelha numa resposta muda de que não caía naquele jogo.

- Belly...

- Pode ir, Allie. Já já eu estou chegando lá. Prometo.

Edward observava a troca de olhares entre as duas, mas em algum momento seus olhos se focaram na bunda de Alice Black. E santo Deus, que bundinha empinadinha linda!

Mas então os olhos negros e faiscantes da pequena garota se voltaram para ele e o pegaram no flagra.

- Porco! – ela sussurrou enquanto passava. Edward sorriu sabendo que em poucos dias esse porco estaria pegando a baixinha atrevida.

- Olha, Anthony, - Bella começou e desviou-o da figura pequena de Alice que seguia pelo corredor. – já te disse que não vou denunciar o Mike. Não precisa ficar andando atrás de mim, okay? – ela disse nervosamente e então colocou uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em se soltar do coque frouxo atrás da orelha.

Aquela mecha prendeu a atenção de Edward e ele ficou irritado.

- Prenda seu cabelo direito, não ande tão desleixada. – Bella o encarou por um minuto e quando fez menção de ir embora, ele quis praguejar. – Não foi minha intenção dizer isso. – era o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que ela conseguiria. – Na verdade, Isabella, eu não vim te pressionar. Só queria saber se você está bem. Se chegou bem em casa. Não ficou marcada, pelo que posso ver.

Ela automaticamente levou a mão à bochecha.

- É. Eu... eu estou bem. – deu um olhar desconfiado ao garoto. – O que você realmente quer, Anthony? Se for algum trabalho, quero que saiba que estou muito ocupada essa...

- Não quero nada, Isabella. – então ele viu Mike e Tyler surgirem com as garotas pelo corredor. – Bem, a gente se vê na aula. Literatura, certo?

- Certo. – ela disse com aquele ar de desconfiada e então seguiu pela mesma direção que Alice no corredor.

Só foi o tempo de Bella dobrar a esquina para Mike alcançá-lo.

- O que você queria com a Naked? – perguntou irritado fazendo com que todos encarassem o ruivo. Edward revirou os olhos.

- Nada demais, só queria me certificar que tinha limpado direito sua bagunça. – Mike estreitou os olhos.

- Você conseguiu? – Tyler e as garotas estavam virando a cabeça de um para o outro com expressões bem confusas.

- Se eu consegui? Cara, eu sou o melhor. Um sorriso e ela estava no chão.

Mike circulou o pescoço de Edward com um braço e bagunçou o cabelo dele com a mão livre.

- Seu filho da puta! Você é o melhor. – então todo mundo começou a rir como se soubessem exatamente do que os dois estavam falando.

- Para com isso, ta bagunçando meu cabelo. – ele se desvencilhou.

- Essa merda já é toda bagunçada. – Tyler disse enquanto agarrava Lauren, que tinha os olhos grudados em Edward.

Quando Lauren estava por perto, ele se sentia andando com um lobo faminto prestes a atacar. Era simplesmente... bizarro.

- Bom, eu adoraria fofocar mais com as duas mocinhas, mas tenho aula de Literatura agora. – Edward informou já se afastando pelo corredor.

- Qualé, irmão. Desde quando você gosta de Literatura? – Tyler perguntou com aquele jeito de malandro dele. O ruivo odiava quando o garoto tentava parecer aqueles rappers bandidões.

- Para de falar assim. – Edward disse varejando um caderno de um garoto que passava com uma pilha de livros em cima dele. – Faz você parecer um imbecil. Não é que eu goste de Literatura exatamente, mas tem uma aluna nova na sala que... – então Edward imitou a bunda de Alice e os garotos riram. Lauren fechou a cara, mas ele a ignorou.

- Depois passa o relatório completo. Se ela for boa, eu e Mike vamos conferir depois. – o garoto riu.

- Pode deixar. – mas na verdade ele achava aquilo ridículo, não entendia porque Tyler e Mike tinham que pegar todas as garotas que ele já tinha pegado. E mais, não entendia porque ele não podia simplesmente admitir que era bom e que gostava de Literatura.

Foi só quando entrou na sala que se lembrou que Bella fazia aquela aula com ele. Sorriu para a menina, mas ela continuou totalmente distraída conversando com Alice.

Ótimo! Se ela contasse a baixinha sobre a confusão de ontem, ele podia esquecer qualquer chance delas irem à festa. Precisava arrumar um jeito de convencer Bella a ir.

**.**

**.**

- Hey Bella, o que Edward queria com você? – Alice encurralou a menina assim que ela entrou na sala.

Bella ainda achava estranho que Alice, que conhecia Edward há dois dias, o chamava pelo primeiro nome, enquanto ela que o conhecia há 4 anos ainda o chamava de Anthony. Mas bem, apesar de Edward a tratar bem quando estavam a sós, Bella sabia que ele não queria ser amigo dela. Pelo menos não quando todos estavam olhando. Isso a fazia ficar triste e às vezes, ela quase, quase, conseguia odiá-lo.

Mas então ele agia de uma forma estranha e ainda sim um pouco atenciosa como há poucos minutos, e isso fazia ela se sentir confusa.

- Bella, Bella! – Alice estalou os dedos em frente ao seu rosto. – Terra chamando Bella.

- O que? O que é? – perguntou afastando os dedos de Alice.

- O que o Cullen te falou?

- Ahn... nada demais. É que ele e o Mike passaram na Cafeteria na hora que eu estava fechando. Dona Debra teve que ir embora mais cedo e pediu para eu entregar a chave para o Michael.

- Ai, que merda. Eu cruzei com ele pela rua ontem à tarde. Ele é um babaca. O que é uma pena, não me incomodaria de ter a Debra como sogra. – Bella riu com gosto.

- Bem, eles passaram lá e o Edward ficou meio incomodado, eu acho, pelo fato de eu ter que ir embora a pé. Já estava de noite. Mas eu disse que morava perto.

- Está querendo me dizer que o Sr. Não-ligo-pra-ninguém-Cullen estava preocupado com você? – Alice perguntou incrédula.

- Não preocupado. Só... incomodado talvez. Talvez ele achasse que se acontecesse alguma coisa comigo, ele e Michael seriam culpados.

Bella sabia que a amiga não cairia no truque de "bom moço" do Edward. A fadinha tinha uma implicância gratuita com ele, mas ela também não podia revelar a verdade. Alice a faria ir à primeira delegacia que encontrassem.

- Bom, isso já é mais plausível. – Alice riu e nesse momento seus olhos se focaram bem atrás de Bella. A morena se virou e deu de cara com Edward Cullen.

- Oi Anthony. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Bella você já tem dupla para essa aula? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso brilhante. A garota sabia que as pessoas pensariam que ele só queria fazer dupla com ela para não ter trabalho nenhum na matéria. Mas Bella sabia a verdade, fazendo dupla com ela, ele podia se dedicar aos trabalhos e realmente fazer as coisas sem que as pessoas o perturbassem. No final, todos pensariam que Edward Cullen odiava literatura e que Bella é que fazia tudo. Bella não conseguia entender o porque dessa atitude tão idiota, mas sempre o tinha ajudado. Mas dessa vez era diferente.

- Desculpe, Anthony. Vou fazer dupla com a Allie. Ela faz essa aula com a gente e como não conhece ninguém, eu me ofereci. Quem sabe no outro ano. – ela deu um sorriso tímido e seus óculos escorregaram por cima do nariz.

Edward quis gritar com ela. Quis colocar a maldita mecha que escapava do coque dela no lugar, quis pedir que o chamasse de Edward novamente, quis que ela parasse de olhá-lo de forma superior – mesmo que ele estivesse de pé e ela, sentada – quis tirar do rosto dela aquele maldito óculos que escorregava pelo nariz pequeno e afilado. Quis tanta coisa, mas não fez nada. Apenas bufou e se sentou no fundo da classe.

Esse ia ser um longo ano...

**.**

**.**

Bella teve que aguentar as piadinhas de Alice durante a aula de Literatura e depois os resmungos de Edward na aula de Geografia. Para azar dela ou sorte dele, essa aula eles tinham juntos, mas sem a presença da fadinha. O que significava que Edward poderia fazer dupla com ela. Infelizmente para Bella, o garoto realmente não estudava para essa matéria.

Consequência: os dois já tinham que apresentar um trabalho na próxima semana e é claro, ela teria que fazer tudo sozinha.

Mas o mais estranho não foi o encontro com ele logo pela manha, nem mesmo o pedido na aula de literatura, mas sim Edward Cullen tentando puxar assunto enquanto a professora de Geo – como Bella chamava a disciplina - explicava algum ponto aleatório do livro.

- Então, você sempre sai aquele horário do trabalho?

Bella, que até então estava escrevendo, levantou os olhos na direção dele e quando percebeu que Edward a encarava, corou.

- Hum, não. – disse depois de um tempo. – Eu saí mais tarde porque tive que fechar a cafeteria para a Sra. Debra.

- Porque a chama de senhora? Que eu saiba Debra é contra qualquer coisa que a faça parecer mais velha. – ela riu e por um momento Edward pensou que ficava bonita assim.

- É verdade, mas peguei costume. Como ela é minha chefa não consigo chamá-la pelo nome.

- Não só ela. – ele resmungou baixinho, mas a garota pode ouvir.

- O que? – perguntou confusa.

- Ahn, nada. Então quer dizer que você trabalha na Cafeteria Newton's agora? – ela franziu a testa.

- Anthony, você já esteve lá várias vezes depois que comecei. Eu até servi sua mesa uma vez. – Edward se sentiu meio sem graça.

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu devia estar distraído com o pessoal.

- Tudo bem. Não é como se eu esperasse que me notasse mesmo. – Bella não soube porque disse aquilo de maneira tão ferida e Edward não conseguiu entender porque aquilo o incomodava.

- Prometo que se passar lá hoje te darei um oi.

- Não precisa. Sei que não gosta que seus amigos te vejam perto de mim, Anthony. Não precisa fingir que é meu amigo para eu fazer os trabalhos. Eu os farei do mesmo jeito já que não quero repetir. Além do mais, não estarei trabalhando hoje. É minha folga.

Em nenhum momento ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mas apertava com tanta força o lápis que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos.

Apesar de ser verdade tudo que ela disse, Edward se sentiu incomodado por ser tão transparente. E bem, apesar de Bella ser bem fechada e esquisita às vezes, ser um completo idiota com ela era apenas uma maldade. Por isso, ele rapidamente seguiu com a conversa.

- Sua folga? Você está doente? Pegou a chuva de ontem?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tinha chovido ontem? Nem tinha reparado.

- Não. Eu não peguei chuva. Eu só vou precisar sair para comprar alguns livros e a Sra. Debra gentilmente me dispensou hoje.

- Entendo.

E então o diálogo morreu ali. Bella ficou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa a mais, mas Edward se manteve calado a aula inteira. Ele se recostou na parede, já que estavam sentados no canto direito da sala, e praticamente dormiu.

**.**

**.**

Depois de passar o almoço ouvindo Alice tagarelar sem parar, ela ainda teve que aturar as piadinhas de Michael Newton e Tyler Crowley na aula de M&E, ou Moral e Ética como todos chamavam. Eles usaram Bella a aula inteira como um exemplo de Moral e bons costumes. E ainda que todos estivessem rindo, ela já estava achando a piadinha velha quando eles disseram pela segunda vez.

Se ainda fosse a Bella de 5 anos atrás teria feito com que cada um deles engolisse suas palavras duras. Mas agora ela era diferente. Tinha medos diferentes e por mais que as piadas a irritassem, também a mantinham escondida do mundo. No final, ainda que tivesse raiva, também era grata a tudo isso.

Pela segunda vez no dia desejou que tivesse passado a noite de irmãos com Emmett. Se isso tivesse acontecido, estaria num humor melhor.

Agora ela estava presa em seus pensamentos enquanto andava até a livraria. Seguia tão distraída pela rua que mal notou quando um carro praticamente parou e passou a andar lentamente ao lado dela. Por isso, levou um susto com a buzina.

Deu um pulo e virou para o lado encarando a carroceria prateada. Não precisava nem olhar duas vezes para saber. Aquele era um Volvo. Não qualquer Volvo, mas o Volvo de Edward.

Quando ela se inclinou da direção dos vidros fumês, pensou que talvez Michael estivesse ali dentro e tentaria ameaça-la para que ficasse calada, mas se surpreendeu quando o vidro baixou e um Edward sorridente a encarava.

- Olá, garota Naked. – tinha um tempo que ela não ouvia aquele apelido, mais precisamente 4 anos. Era daquele jeito que Edward a chamava assim que chegou a escola. Primeiro porque não queria uma proximidade muito grande chamando-a pelo primeiro nome, segundo porque ele tinha achado simplesmente irônico demais uma garota tão certinha ter o sobrenome Naked*. Bella nunca conseguiu entender porque tanta graça.

- Tem anos que não me chama assim, Cullen. – ela revidou fazendo uma careta. Nem tinha notado, mas tinha parado de andar e se inclinava na janela do carro.

Edward riu.

- Eu paro de chamá-la assim se me deixar lhe dar uma carona.

- Não estou indo para o trabalho. – disse franzindo a testa. Achava que tinha lhe dito que hoje era sua folga. – Vou à livraria do outro lado da cidade.

- Eu sei. Convenientemente estou indo pra lá. Vamos lá, Isabella. Não vou te morder. – Bella corou com o comentário, o que não passou despercebido pelo garoto.

O que será que Edward queria? Ela pensava com desgosto. Tinha alguns anos que se conheciam e ele jamais falou tão amigavelmente com ela, que dirá lhe dar carona. Simplesmente estranho.

Ela mediu suas opções.

Ela gostava de Edward, claro. Mas jamais aceitaria uma carona dele em circunstâncias normais. Mas bem, Edward Cullen jamais se interessaria por ela dessa forma, nem mesmo se fosse uma piada. Então talvez ela estivesse a salvo.

- Isabella?

- Certo. – respondeu finalmente. – Mas você não pode correr e os vidros das janelas ficarão abertos. Não me interessa que seus amigos poderão ver, Anthony. Dê a desculpa que quiser.

Edward achou que isso era um pedido estranho, mas bem, tratava-se de Bella Naked. Tudo nela era esquisito. Ele acenou com a cabeça e destravou a porta para que ela entrasse no carro.

Quando a menina já tinha o cinto de segurança no lugar, ele acelerou se lembrando de que não poderia correr muito e sorriu sabendo que seu plano estava em execução.

* * *

**[N/A]: **Olá gatinhos e gatinhas. Eu sei, eu sei. Estou em MEGA falta com vocês. Em minha defesa digo que as coisas na faculdade estão uma loucura, bem, escrevi esse capítulo em dois dias. Não que seja algo fácil, mas tive um tempo livre - coisa rara ultimamente - e tinha praticamente a ideia toda na cabeça. Apesar de ter sofrido e "empacado" numa cena. ¬¬'

Bem, voltando ao ponto. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo e volto a repetir o que disse no capítulo passado. Deixem pelo menos uma review com "odiei" ou "gostei" para eu saber como a história está(ou se está) atingindo vocês, okay?

Bem, essa semana tenho uma pergunta aos leitores de plantão: **O que vocês fariam se fossem colocados numa situação que nem a de Bella com Mike?**

Bem, por último e não menos importante dois avisos: Um, estou temporariamente sem beta. Lari Berttz está mega ocupadíssima com a faculdade dela. E como uma inspiração tem horários bizarros para funcionar, tipo 3 da manhã, fica mega difícil para ela betar os capítulos. Portanto, SE VIREM ALGUM ERRO, ME AVISEM. E peço de antemão que me desculpem. Quem quiser ser meu/minha beta, deixem o email na review que eu entrarei em contato. Desse jeito: fulaninhadetal (espaço) (espaço) nome do . Okay?

E Dois, não respondo as reviews porque tenho algumas fics, uma delas com muuuuitos leitores, pouco tempo e várias coisas para fazer. Mas leio cada uma delas e fico muitíssimo feliz de receber nem que seja uma carinha sorridente. Tipo essa, :)

Bem, agradeço as gatinhas que deixaram reviews.

Sweety Kisses and Bloody Bites!

**Ina**


End file.
